You don't have to love someone to live with them
by AmazingZeldafan09
Summary: Life is complicated. So is love. Story is complete, LinkXOC I may add bonus chapters from time to time, just to have fun.
1. Coffee and Booze

**Summary: "Who said you had to be in love to live together?" She asked. Link shrugged. "I just thought it was a rule." He laughed. **

**I own nothing, I claim nothing I just want some coffee without getting sick! D8**

**...**

"So, how many cups of coffee is in a coffee cake?" A young girl with brown hair and green eyes asked, grinning in a mischevious way that made Link roll his eyes.

"None, stupid." He stated, wiping a cup clean with a rag and setting it down for a customer. The girl laughed.

"I knew that! Don't be so rude!" She stuck out her tongue and cut a slice of coffee cake. Link stuck his tongue back out at her and she replied with her tongue again. They kept at it, serving customers at the local Terminian Coffee Cafe, untill an old woman laughed, catching their attention.

"My my... I didn't know Termina still had young lovers as spiritful as yourselves." She smiled up at the two young adults. They looked to each other in disgust and then turned back to the old lady.

"I wouldn't hit that if it were the last guy on earth." Talina, the girl said. Link leaned fowards, placing his elbow on the table.

"You wouldn't even WANT to hit that even if it wasn't the last thing on Earth." He said. The old lady stared at the two in curiousity then shrugged it off and ordered a danish.

Later, Link and Talina watched as customers of all sorts begin packing up their belongings and head out the door. Link sighed and grabbed a broom. Talina took a hold of a rag and they began cleaning up the place. Talina would often take the tables because it was just easier and a bit more fun for her. Link swept because he enjoyed cleaning. Plus, it made his arms flex so he was happy with it.

"...You missed a spot." Link retorted, kicking Talina in the butt. She yelped and glared at the blonde. She then grinned mischeviously.

"So'd you." She replied, butt-kicking him. He stumbled fowards but caught his balance. He glared and turned back to look at Talina. She laughed and stuck out her tongue with a wink. Link rolled his eyes and began sweeping again. Soon, the front doors burst open and the two snapped their heads in the direction of the noise.

A large red headed woman came strolling into the coffee shop. She pulled on her sweater, keeping it around her shoulders. "Blasted cold chill." She spat.

"It's only Autumn." Talina stated, looking outside to see the leaves falling from the trees. The woman huffed and walked over to the cash register. Another woman, smaller and more petite walked in with the same red hair as her mothers.

"Hello Anju." Link and Talina said at the same time to their red-headed friend. The red-head smiled gently and waved.

"Hello. How are you two today? Were you getting along?" She asked. Talina stood up straight and put her hands on her hips.

"Puh-lease! Anju, me and Link always get along! All I have to do is..." She suddenly lunged for Link, who side-stepped, causing the girl to crash to the floor. "...never mind." She whimpered. Anju covered her mouth in shock then smiled.

"You both are strange. I'll give you that." She laughed.

"You are both short!" Everyone blinked and turned to Anju's mother who was hovering over the cash register, looking expectantly at both Link and Talina. When neither of them said anything, she held up a wad of money. "You're short on the income today! What do I have to do to get more customers in here!" She demanded and slammed the door to the cash register. Link and Talina winced. After a few seconds of thinking, Talina grinned and stepped fowards.

"Maybe you could order different flavors of coffee, instead of Deku nut flash. You should buy Zora's Coffe Splash or Goron Landslide." She licked her lips. "I personally like Hyrule's all famous, Goddesses de grandes they've got goin' on." She smiled. Anju's mother sighed.

"It costs a lot of money to bring in new coffee. Get more customers in here and I'll think about it." She said. She then walked over to them and handed them an envelope. She then walked straight out of the door, shouting 'Come Anju!' and leaving.

"Sorry. Bye guys!" Anju said, bowed then left. Link and Talina both looked at each other, shrugged and then looked to their envelopes.

"Paycheck." They both said together. They waited, staring at the seal of the paper, so clean and neat. So stuck with adhesive that was begging to be ripped apart.

"..."

They both tore into their envelopes so fast that paper flew around the coffee shop. Link pulled out 200 rupees, Talina pulled out the same amount. Link grinned and stuffed the rupees in his wallet. Talina brought out her wallet and then laughed.

"OH YEAH!" She screamed. Link blinked and looked down at her.

"What?" He asked. She stopped and then fiddled with her fingers, pursing her lips.

"...You know how I've been coming over alot to steal from your fridge...?" She asked. Link nodded, a look of annoyance on his face.

"Never had to buy so many groceries before." He muttered. She waved the comment away.

"Well, yah see... I've been saving up my money to buy myself a grand new apartment. It's got the entire works!" She lit up and smiled. Link rolled his eyes.

"Do tell." He said, leaning on the broomstick handle.

"It's on the top floor of an apartment complex! It's got a fire place,"

"Oh, yes, let's give the pyro a fireplace." Link mouthed.

"a kitchen with a fridge,"

"Because you'll need to eat at your own place."

"a nice bathroom with sink, shower and toilet,"

"Oh, yeah, you'll need all three of those." Link rolled his eyes and walked to the back room. Talina followed him. He took off his apron and his work shirt. Talina huffed.

"I thought you'd be happier that I saved my own money and was buying myself a delux condo!" She pouted and began stripping away her apron and shirt, not at all embarrassed to do this in front of Link.

"Oh, I'm happy, trust me. I won't have to feed two anymore... well... you know, 'sides when Zelda's over." He blushed. Talina paused and rolled her eyes with a small grin.

"Lover boy's getting lucky I see." She mused and pulled on a new shirt. Link blushed like crazy and gasped.

"H-how-? Don't talk about us like that! It's not like that at all! Z-Zelda's just a friend!" He shouted indignantly. Talina laughed and grabbed her purse. She swung it around her shoulder and then leaned against a counter.

"That you happen to love." She mused, staring at her short and unkempt finger nails. Link opened his mouth to say something but closed it right away. He turned his head and threw on a shirt with speed. Talina laughed. "That's what I thought! So lover boy Link is in love with Hyule's mayor's daughter! Hahaha! That's so golden!" She giggled. Link shoved her gently.

"C'mon! Shut it!" He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment and then sighed. "...wanna go to the beach for a bit? We'll watch the Zora's perform. My treat." He said to change the subject. Talina squealed and headed out the door.

"That is really great! C'mon! You're buying me some Zora Splash Coffee!" She ran out the doors of the coffee shop. Link stood there for a second, a dumbfound look on his face.

"...right...cause caffine is really what you need right now..." He sighed and followed after her.

...

Talina and Link sat down at a table that resembled a star fish. The chairs looked like sea shells. Talina put her purse on the hook of her seat then placed her hands on the table. Link sat down and looked over at the Zora's, who were all playing with enthusiasm.

"...Ballad of the wind fish. I love this song." Link said, closing his eyes and swaying with the music. Talina watched him do this for a second before shrugging and joining in. They both sat there, swaying with the music. A Zora waiter came over but stopped when he saw the two swaying. He frowned and backed away. He then spun on his heel and left the room in a hasty retreat. Talina laughed. Link blinked and looked down at her.

"What?" He asked. She giggled.

"A waiter totally just expierienced his first taste of 'wierd'. She muttered. Link laughed then frowned. Talina rose an eyebrow.

"What?" She asked. Link shook his head and scratched the back of his scalp. "What?" Talina asked again. Link laughed and leaned in to whisper.

"...Is it bad if I say it smells like sushi here?" He asked. Talina blinked then laughed loudly, sending yet another Zora walking towards the kitchen, retreating from the wierd duo. She wiped away a stray tear then sighed.

"Oh..things crack me up. When do you have to be home?" She asked, turning to Link. He blinked and pulled out his cell phone.

"Zelda wants to have dinner at 6:30. Says she has some important news to tell me." He closed his phone then placed it in his pocket. Talina opened her mouth but Link held up a hand. "And before you say it; no, she's not pregnant." He glared. Talina blinked then grinned mischeviously. She then shrugged and laughed.

"Is there even a chance?" She asked. Link rolled his eyes. "I don't here a deniance there..." She put a hand to her ear. Link sighed.

"Once, all right. Once and no it couldn't happen now shut up!" He blushed like crazy. Talina laughed.

"M-may I...T-t-take your o-o-order ple-please?" A timid Zora asked, shaking visibly. Link and Talina blinked then looked at each other.

"Sure." They said in unison.

...

"All right. Here yah go. You know, you should get your own car." Link sighed, stopping his motor cycle and helping Talina off. She stepped down and brushed off her pants. She then turned around and hugged Link tightly.

"But your bike is so rad dude!" She said with a fake accent. Link sighed, moving her arms away from his shoulders.

"Don't say rad, you sound stupid." He muttered. Talina grinned. He then kicked the gas on. "See you tomorrow." He spun off, leaving a small dirt cloud behind. Talina sighed, turning to her old apartment building. It was rusted, old, pretty dirty. She walked up to the front door and fumbled inside her pocket for a key. A rustling noise caused her to gasp. She whipped around, looking furiously up and down the streets of Hyrule's downtown. When she didn't see anything she turned around and began unlocking the door. She opened the door and walked inside. She shut the door and locked it up again. Her neighbors, a bunch of Gorons (who always left their door open) were partying like they usually did, loud and proud. She sighed then opened her front door and walked up the stairs. When she reached her living room she tossed the keys into a goblet that sat on a table in front of her couch. She walked over to a matress that was lying on the floor and dropped down on it like a rock. She sighed into a pillow that was smothering her face. She sat up and turned around. Her stomach rumbled.

"...The only thing I've eaten today was that coffee at the Zora place..." She sighed and stood up and headed off to her kitchen. She opened the old fridge and looked around. "Hm... air... air or air. Oh! Cookie! I don't know where it came from but it's mine!" She shouted, snatching it up and shoving it into her mouth. She grinned, shut the fridge and walked back to her matress and assumed her position. She turned her head and looked at all the boxes that surrounded the place. She grinned and sighed. "One more day..." She whispered and fell fast asleep.

...

Link pulled up to his old apartment and locked his motor-bike to the metal ridges on the outside. He walked up to his door on the first level and unlocked it. He stepped inside and threw his things on the table by the door. He walked through his living abode, stetching loudly as he did. He then made his way to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He took out a cuccoo and tossed it in the sink. He bent down and grabbed some extra things he needed. He then closed the door and looked up at the clock. "Oh... 5:00... Better hurry." flipped the box of stuffing in his hand and then turned to the cuccoo.

...

After preparing the meal, Link took a fast shower, washing up his hair and cleaning off his otherwise muscly form. He stepped out of the shower and began drying off. After pulling on some pants, he began drying his hair. A knock on his door caused him took look up in curiosity. "That can't be her already can it?" He asked himself, walking out of the bathroom. He took the towel and threw it to the side. He looked through the peep hole of the door and saw that it was Zelda. He blushed and felt his heart race at her presence. He then turned around and looked for a shirt.

"Link? Link it's Zelda! I came early." She called. Link threw on a shirt quickly and opened the door.

"H-hey, princess." He greeted, calling Zelda by her nick name. She smiled and walked inside his apartment. He closed the door and watched as she moved gracefully across his living room.

"Mmm.. Dinner smells delicious!" She purred. Link blushed and smiled, swallowing a giant lump in his throat.

"G-glad you like it." He said. Zelda reached up and took off her black over jacket to reveal a light pink dress underneath. It was elegant, pearls dangling from the flimsy straps that hung around her shoulders. She set the jacket on the couch and then turned to Link.

"My news! Let's eat then I'll tell you my news!" Zelda said giddily. She giggled and skipped off to the kitchen. Link stood there by the door, blushing, his mouth agape, his blue eyes wide.

"...Oh...kay..." He said quietly. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her middle. Zelda blushed and grinned. They stood there for a while, Link pushing his face into the crook of her neck. Zelda held Link's arms as they gently tightened around her shoulders. After a while like this, they finally let go.

"I missed that." She said with a smile. Link laughed quietly.

"I did too." He admitted. They stared at each other for a while before coming together like magnets and kissing like crazy. Link wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. She held him like she was afraid to let go. Link deepened the kiss and pushed her back gently to the couch. He laid down on top of her and began undressing, as they both had once before.

"I guess dinner's out of the question." Zelda muttered with a laugh. Link laughed as well.

...

**"CAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWW CA-CAWW!" **Link sat up in a daze, suddenly alarmed by the strange cuccoo noise. He frowned and tried to stand up, only to find himself pinned down by another person. He looked down to see Zelda cuddling next to him, her blonde hair loose and wild, flowing around them both. Link yawned and stretched, a large smile appearing on his face as he gently got up from the couch and walked to his room and pressed the off button on his alarm. He then looked around and grabbed a couple of clothes. He took a shower, washing up and then got dressed. He wore a white, long sleeved under shirt with a green, short sleeved overshirt with golden designs. He also wore a pair of simple jeans with bag-like pockets on each side. He walked out of the bath room and into the living room. He glanced over to see Zelda sleeping still on the couch. He grinned and walked into the kitchen. He began baking pancakes and eggs, bacon, and some hash browns. He didn't know why he was making so much. Maybe he was hungry. He couldn't really tell, he felt kinda numb all over. Well...maybe it was the fact that he had been feeding Talina for the past few months as well...

After he set everything up on the table, he walked into the living room and stooped down next to Zelda's face. He smiled and brushed away loose strands of hair that fell in her eyes. She looked like a porcalain doll. Pale white skin, pink cheeks, beautiful blue eyes (when they were open) and long silky golden hair. Zelda stirred a little, turning to her side and hugging a couch pillow. Link leaned down and kissed her softly. She stirred a bit but remained eyes closed. Link then kissed her neck, then her shoulder, then moved down her body until he reached her stomach. She giggled and pushed his face gently away.

"What a way to wake up." She commented. Link grinned and kissed her.

"I'll have to agree." He gave her a devilish grin. Zelda sat up and stretched. She ran her fingers through her hair and then got up to go get dressed. Link stayed in the kitchen, leaning against the fridge waiting for Zelda. His cell phone vibrated on the counter. He walked over and picked it up and looked at the caller ID:

it read: Nut" and had a picture of Talina sticking out her tongue. Link flipped the phone open and pressed the talk button.

" 'llo?" He asked, in a sleepy voice.

"_Hey. Are you still asleep? Heh."_

"No... what's up?" He asked.

_"Well... I didn't know if you were busy or not, y'know, with your woman candy and all." _

"She's not woman candy. I'm not busy what is it?" He asked, slightly annoyed but knew it was just a small joke on her part.

_"Well... I'm moving out today and I have some of your stuff here. I don't know why... I think it's stuff I borrowed through out the years- HEY! Carefull! That's my favorite china bowl!" _

"Huh?"

_"Sorry... movers are all throwing my stuff around. Anyways, I was just wondering if you'd come up to my new apartment later and get your stuff before I missplace it again. That was it. I've got to go, they're moving video games and I don't want anything to hurt my babies." _

She hung up before Link had a chance to say anything. He sighed, rolling his eyes and grinning. He placed his phone in his pocket and looked up to see Zelda walking into the living room, her hair damp and a bright cheery smile on her face. "I feel bad for stealing your clothes." She said with a blush as she tugged at the overly large blue shirt. She was also wearing his jeans, which were like ten times too big for her. Link came fowards and tapped her chin.

"Anything that's mine is yours." He kissed her and then turned to the table. "Except my portion of breakfast, that's mine." He grinned. She laughed and walked over to the table.

"Oh, Link! It looks so delicious!" She complimented. Link smiled.

"Don't mean to brag or nothing, but it seems I'm a natural chef." He sat down across from Zelda and began eating. She giggled and began eating, herself. After a few seconds of silence Zelda set down her fork and knife.

"I got a job promotion." She said. Link looked up at her and smiled.

"That's great Zel! You've been working on it for a while now right? So what's the new job?" He asked. Zelda sighed and began messing with the curls of her hair.

"It's... a transfer job... they want me to travel alot..." Link frowned at this.

"How much is a lot? Travel where?" He asked. She sighed.

"Everywhere, almost every month. There will be a few weeks out of every other month that I can stay here for a period of time. But I still have to go out and go places." She looked sad. "It'd mean we'd only have a while to spend together, but my first job is in a week." Link frowned and held his head in thought. He tapped his fingers on the table, sad by the fact that Zelda was going places and couldn't stay with him, but happy at the fact that she got what she wanted. He then looked up with a smile on his face.

"Well... in the short time we have we'll have to make it good, right?" He asked. Zelda looked up at him.

"You're still wanting to be with me?" She asked. Link laughed.

"What? Am I not supposed to? Look Zell..." He grabbed her hands and looked in her eyes. "I love you. Nothing's coming between that. Just because you'll be gone, doesn't mean I'll fall for another woman, doesn't mean I'll stop loving you." He smiled. "I'm sad sure... but... hey. You're getting what you deserve here. You worked hard for this." He grinned. Zelda smiled and blushed.

"Ok. I'll do my best and work really hard." She said. Link nodded, reached over and tapped her chin.

"Atta girl." He winked.

...

Talina walked through her new apartment, feeling victorious and proud of herself. She twirled in excitment and breathed out easily. "So this is what awesomeness feels like?" She asked herself. She stood there for a while before running off to go find the fireplace. When she found it she lit a fire and sat down with a box full of movies. She began pulling them out and setting them on a shelf that sat by the fireplace.

"...Nice place." A voice said, causing her to turn around quickly. Link stood there, his hands in his pockets. Talina smiled.

"I know right? This is what three years of saving, starving and working does for yah!" She grinned and then walked over to a box that sat on a table. She carried it over to Link. He grabbed it and looked through the old thing, sitting on the couch. Talina walked off to go sweep off the back verenda. She left the glass door open to hear him if Link wanted anything. Link pulled out an ocarina. He grinned and looked back at the brunette who was sleeping furiously at the cement.

"You kept this?" He asked. Talina looked back and nodded.

"We got it when we first met Zelda, don't you remember?" She asked. Link nodded. They had both come to Hyrule's main central city for the first time. Both of them were 18 and didn't know their way around. They had wandered into a giant building, hoping to get directions to the milk bar. They walked up to the front desk and dinged the small silver bell. A young woman turned around. Link caught his breath, this woman was gorgeous! Her long silky golden hair was pulled up into a messy pony tail, she wore business type attire and walked like she was regal. Talina and Link later hung out with the said blonde woman and bought an ocarina at the gift shop before they left.

"I found it after I moved the cabinent of no return." She said. Link nodded. The cabinent of no return was a place where Talina kept all things she no longer used, or didn't want to look at. The cabinent looked like a plain old box, The doors to the shelves had now windows, and the entire thing itself had no design. Link had never seen what was inside himself, but he had always wondered what she had hidden in there. He stopped rummaging through the box and looked around. The cream colored walls were bare, lighter squares on the wall suggested that pictures were once hung. He stood up and walked into the kitchen, a silver fridge, marble top counters and a sink with fake diamond handles for the water. He chuckled.

"You really did go all out on this didn't you?" Link asked. The sweeping noises stopped and silence surrounded the entire apartment.

"...I had to get away." Talina's voice rang. She came into the kitchen and opened a box with plates. She began stacking them in the cabinents. Link rose an eyebrow.

"Get away?" He asked. She sighed, her bangs gently flying from her face.

"Yeah... you know, the other apartment complex was in downtown, and it was surrounded by thugs and ..." She trailed off and began stacking plates faster. Link frowned, she didn't sound all together truthfull. But he decided not to push her any further. She tapped her foot on the ground after she was done and looked to Link, who had been staring at her the whole time. "What?" She asked, a tiny grin on her face. Link stood up and grabbed a box.

"You seem... troubled." He muttered. She blinked and frowned.

"Nope." She said and walked out of the room. "..."

Link frowned and began helping her unpack her house.

...

"HAHAH! Talina cackled, her face was red, a jug of alchohol in her hand. She hiccupped and sighed. Link laughed, rosy cheeked himself, took another swigg from his jugg and wiped his mouth.

"Exactly. You'd think she'd do something... something...uh..." He trailed off, waving his hands in circular motions.

"Dif'rent." Talina pointed. Link nodded.

"Right." He said. Talina giggled and then looked at all the jugs on the floor. At least four, and most were hers.

"...So what's up with Zelda? She never comes to see me anymore." Talina asked, looking up at Link. He blinked.

"Never?" He asked. Talina shook her head.

"I texted her today, telling her to come down too... but...but she didn't." Talina frowned. "Man... that sucks. I wanted to spend some time with... with all of... ah...you." She leaned back in the couch and sighed. Link nodded.

"She got promoted. She uh... she's gonna travel alot..." He frowned. Talina leaned fowards and placed a hand on Link's shoulder.

"Dude... bro...Link...man. It'll be all right. I promise... okay? I got your back. She'll be...uh...back. And then we'll all have a uh..." She snapped her fingers. "What's it called... a ...cookout thingy where you use a grill?" She asked. Link rose an eyebrow.

"Bar-B-Q?" He suggested. Talina snapped her fingers.

"That's it! Bar-B-Q. We'll have us one of those." She nodded and started chugging down her alchohol. Link sighed and stood up.

"It's like... 1a.m. I should be getting home." He said. Talina frowned.

"For real?" She asked. Link nodded. She sighed. "Oh... all right. Lemme call you a cab."

"No, I don't need one." Link insisted. Talina shook her head and wagged her finger.

"Nuh-uh. No buddy of-" She burped, excused herself and looked back up at Link "mine is gonna go drinking and driving. Now shut up, sit down and wait for your cab!" She yelled. Link sat down and waited as Talina walked through her house in search of the phone. He looked around and noticed how large it was for the fact that she was only one person. She must be lonely in here.

"Yep, come quick. He's drunk off his ass. Haha. All right, thanks Jemmy Cakes." She walked into the front room and hung up the phone. Link looked up at her and rose an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked. She shrugged and held up the jug she had been carrying.

"When you're as much as an addict as I am, you tend to get the same, crazed up taxi driver who carries you to place to place while you're plastered." She sat down beside Link and sighed. "Yeah... I guess I've got problems." She laughed and thew the bottle on the floor when it was empty. She then leaned back on the couch and put her arms behind her head. She placed her feet up on the table and stared at her toe nails.

"You're... do you get...lonely?" Link asked. She rose an eyebrow.

"Lonely? You mean in this big apartment? Hell no. I'm proud and strong and ... uh... fine." She shrugged. She then stood up. "Gee whiz I am so tired. Good luck with Zell, Link. I'm going to bed." She walked off. Link wanted to call after her but stopped. He sighed and stood up.

"See you at work on Monday!" He called, heading out the door. Talina waved at him, walking down the hallway. She plopped down on her bed and heard the front door shut. She glared at her headboard. She grit her teeth and punched the wall.

"...Stupid Link." She got under her covers furiously and pulled them over her head. She lay there for a long while before hearing her bedroom door open. Link sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled the covers away from her face. She groaned and pulled them back over. Link glared and sat on top of her and pulled the covers down again and pinned her hands to the bed.

"Tell me what's wrong!" He shouted. Talina frowned and looked away, tight lipped. Link glared and huffed, the smell of alchohol blasting Talina in the face. Link then leaned down close her face and stared at her directly into the eyes. "Tell...me." He said again. Talina's eyes started to fill with tears. She shook her head defiantely. Link sighed and glared. "IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG RIGHT NOW I'LL NEVER BE YOUR FRIEND AGAIN!" He grabbed her pinky with his and shook on it. Her eyes widened.

"...You pinky swear that?" She asked. Link nodded, a stern look on his face. She sobbed once and moved her hand with Link's (much to his suprise) and wiped her eye. She sniffed and then pushed him off of her. She sat up and started fumbling with her hair. "I..." She trailed off, reluctant to say what was bothering her. "I... my dad wants me to go back with him to his mansion." She said. Link blinked and nodded, understanding.

"I see. You don't want to go right? Is that why you bought this apartment?" He asked. Talina sighed and nodded slowly.

"Dad says... he needs to show me what it's like to be a real human being. He says I can't live on my own and that I can't have anything for myself. No one will want me and all I'll have left when I'm all alone is him." She wiped her eyes and then balled her fist. "But I'm gonna show him! I've GOT my apartment! I've GOT my best friend who will never leave me! He can't tell me how my life is gonna play out Nayru damnit!" She shouted. Link grinned and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm glad you opened up to me and told me what was wrong." He smiled. Talina grinned and hugged Link.

"Thanks for making me say something." She laughed. Link wrapped his arms under hers and picked her up. He stood up off the bed and sat her down on her feet. He ruffled her hair and then chuckled.

"Wanna come with me? Half the reason I came back was because," He rolled his eyes "Jemmie Cakes, didn't wanna drive without you!" He shrugged. Talina giggled and brushed off her jeans. She then walked off towards the door. Link followed closely behind. They made their way down the stairs and hopped into the taxi. Jemmy Cakes looked back at both of them and smiled.

"Hey, Talina! What's up my favorite customer?" He asked. Link grimaced at his appearence. His black hair was greasy and unkempt, his teeth were white (which was the only good thing about them) but they were covered in red lip stick, like he'd been kissing badly in the short while before he had come to pick them both up. One eye of his was a bright silver and the other was a dark brown. He wore ragged old dark black shirts and holey jeans. He didn't look like the type Link would normally be seen with. Talina laughed and placed a kiss right on the side of Jemmy's face.

"I love you Jemmy. You know that? You always carry me around when I'm drunk and you never EVER" She slapped his arm "try to lay with me! That makes you rock!" She laughed. Jemmy touched the side of his face with a blush.

"Right. Well..." He popped his neck. "Let's get goin' eh? Where to?" He asked. Link sat fowards.

"I live at Kokiri Avenue it's a white house." He said. Jemmy nodded and then pulled out a cigarette. He held one out as an offer. Link shook his head and sat back. Talina reached up and took one. She put it into her mouth and leaned fowards so Jemmy could light it. Link watched her with his mouth open in shock. How could she be smoking! He'd known Talina for years and knew that she always hated smoking! Jemmy started the car and drove off. Link leaned in next to Talina's ear and glared. "What are you doing?" He hissed. She took the cigarette from her mouth, turned her head and blew out smoke.

"Smoking." She whispered back. He grabbed the cigarette and held it away from her.

"You hate smoking." He snapped. She sighed.

"Give me back my cigarette." She demanded. Link glared and handed it back.

"Don't go doing this dumb shit Talina." He warned. She sighed and took another drag.

"Don't tell me what to do, I'm so sick of authority figures bossing me around." She closed her eyes and popped her neck. Link sat against the door and looked at her in wonder. Why was she doing this? What was going on with her?

"Hey, you mind if I stop to clean up a bit at the gas station?" Jemmy asked, looking back at Talina. She rose her hand up into the air.

"By all means my friend..." She waved her hand in agreement. Jemmy chuckled and saluted her with his cigarrette. Link sat up.

"Wait a sec! Isn't the monitor running?" Link asked. "I don't wanna pay a load for this ride!" Jemmy rolled his eyes and looked at Talina.

"Your friend's kinda uptight ain't he?" He asked. Talina laughed.

"Sort of... he's just... conserved. Yeah, Jemmy, go ahead and go clean up." She then turned to Link. "He's giving us the ride for free. I told you, Jemmy Cakes has got my back." She winked at him. Jemmy laughed and waved at her. Link frowned as the two joked about between themselves. When Jemmy pulled into the bus station he took off with a bag and saluted to Talina. She saluted back and he walked out of their sights. Talina and Link sat awkwardly in the back of the cab; Talina blowing smoke into circles. Link turned and looked at her.

"When did you start smoking?" He asked. Talina closed her eyes, thinking.

"...I think it was the... third time I rode with Jemmy Cakes. He offered me one cause we were just spilling our guts to each other." She laughed and looked down at Link. He was fuming, staring at his feet. She rose an eyebrow. "What?" She asked. Link shook his head.

"You told him...all of your problems huh?" He asked. Talina blinked and then nodded slowly. Link scoffed. She rose an eyebrow with a mischevious grin. She sat back and laughed, taking another drag from her cigarrette.

"Yeah... I suppose he knows all about my entire life. He knows me better than anyone." She expressed, 'anyone' and sat back and giggled to herself. Link turned to her.

"Shut up." He said. Talina rolled her eyes and opened the car door. Link rose an eyebrow and watched as she sat down in the front seat. "What are you doing?" He asked. She shrugged.

"Sitting up here, waiting for Jemmy Cakes." She reached over, grabbed a pony tail holder from the gear shifter and pulled her hair back into a pony tail. She then reached over and turned on the radio. She switched the station to a hard core emo scream band. Link's ear twitched.

"What's that all about?" He asked. Talina stretched.

"Unlike someone I know, I like to expand my horizon on music and things." She looked back and smiled. She then turned back and extinguished her cigarrette. She sat back and pulled her knees up to her chest. She yawned and closed her eyes. Link watched her for a while. Her breathing slowing down and becoming steady. She looked so weak and fragile... yet Link knew better. She was strong and confident. She'd been through a lot. He leaned fowards from his seat and kissed her forehead gently. He then ruffled her hair and then sat back. He looked outside the car to see Jemmy walking back towards the car. Link had to admit, the guy knew how to clean up! His hair was wet and clinging to his face, but it no longer looked greasy. He wore a blue polo shirt that showed off his tatooed arms, which were suprisingly muscley. He also wore brown pants. He got into the car and smiled as he saw Talina. Link gave him a small glare but then removed the expression from his face. Jemmy then started up the car.

"What's with the outfit?" Link asked after a while of silence. Jemmy started backing up.

"I've got a job interview in a couple hours. I want out of this job. It's killing me." Another long stretch of silence.

"So...you and Talina know each other huh?" Link asked. Jemmy nodded.

"First night I picked her up she threw up on me." He laughed. "You tend to form a close bond after that." He pulled out of the bus stop and started back down the road. Link stretched and messed with the tip of his ear.

"So... you're really close?" He asked. Jemmy nodded.

"She's always calling me up. Even when I'm not on the job. She's always talking to me and asking me how my day was. She really is a jewel." He smiled and took a glance at her. Link frowned and sighed.

"...Don't...offer her any more cigarrettes. Please." Link looked up into the rear view mirror. Jemmy looked down then nodded.

"Okay. I'll take care of her. I'll never hurt her I hope you know." He then turned the wheel and stopped the car. Link looked up at his house and opened the cab door. He stepped out and then breathed out slowly.

"Take her home?" He asked. Jem shrugged.

"Yeah, I suppose." He said. Link grimaced but then walked off to his apartment. Jem started up the cab and started down the road. He drove in silence, lighting up another cigarrette and looking at the Hyrule attractions as he went down the road. Talina stirred and opened her eyes.

"...Hey." She greeted tiredly. Jemmy stopped at a red light and smiled down at her.

"Hey." He smiled. She sat up and pointed in the direction to the woods.

"..Pull in there?" She asked.

"The Lost woods?" Jemmy asked. Talina nodded.

"Can we talk for a while? I'm kinda bumbed. Or are you in a hurry... Mr. Polo?" She tugged at his shirt. He blushed and grinned.

"Never in a hurry for you." He laughed. She blushed and giggled. Jemmy looked at her in shock.

"You... never blushed at me before." He said. She rose an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"I mean... you look really beautiful when you blush." He gulped and turned away bashfully. Talina looked down and then looked back up to see the woods. She pointed to a clearing that was under tree branches.

"Pull in there?" She asked. Jemmy did and stopped the car. He turned to her and smiled.

"So...you were bumbed?" He asked. She sat up on her knees and kissed him. Jemmy blushed and his eyes widened. He looked down at her incrediously. She blushed and kissed him again. He kissed her back and gripped her shouders. She reached over and put a hand on the side of his face. He pulled back and cleared his throat.

"Uhm... for real?" He asked. She looked embarrassed. He gasped. "No! I didn't mean it like that! I meant... are we doing this... for real? I've always loved you so I just think that this has got to be like...a really... horny dream." He laughed. She stared at him for a second before bursting up laughing. She nodded.

"You...get me. I love you...lots. I..." She looked down and giggled. Jemmy leaned over and kissed her. She grabbed his pinky and held it with her own. "Promise you'll always stick by me. And we'll always be truthful." She looked at him in the eyes. Jemmy shook her pinky.

"Forever." He laughed. "This has got to be the horniest... sweetest dream I-" He was cut off by Talina kissing him. He kissed her passionately and got up onto his knee.

They both made out for a while before Jemmy drove Talina to her apartment. She stepped out and wished Jemmy good luck before he headed out for his job interview. She kissed him one last time and then walked up to her room. She threw herself down onto the bed and laughed. She closed her eyes, remembering the kiss, the smells, the way his teeth tasted like minty fresh spiriment. She giggled loudly and sighed to herself. "That was fun." She smirked.

...

**Me: Whelllppp this was one of those stories that starts off as a one chapter thing but expanded in the course of my brain to stretch into a book like epic. XD I'm in love with stories that serve conflicting emotions and situations that make people think about their own life. Plus, I love alternate universes. They are just some of the most intriguing and interesting shits I can read in a life time. **

**Trust me, if you have a question, you can ask, but it would most likely be answered in a later chapter anyway. XD **

**I cover questions, just not in the time frame people want me to. XD**

**Read the story, get the answer.**

**Review. **


	2. Chinese Food

**Me: Okay! Chapter 2! Lol. thanks ever so much to both of my reviewers, ZeldaPheonixLegend and Captain Germany! **

**You guys made me so happy and proud to do another chapter. XD Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this one as well. I work hard on this story... harder than my others (which is strange lol) But I do hope that you will continue with me through out it all. **

...

Talina woke up the next morning and went straight for her bathroom. She opened a cardboard box on the counter and fished out the soap and hopped into the shower. She began washing as a knock sounded off loudly through her house. She cocked her head to the side and shouted,

"it's not locked! Enter if ye be a friend!" And went back to washing herself. She heard the door open and footsteps pad over her carpet. She then heard a loud thump and a slew of cusswords to follow. "Mmm... that's Link...must of stubbed his toe, poor bastard... who's the other stranger..." She mused, washing away all the soap and stepping out of the shower to grab a towel. She dried off and changed into a blue halter top and a pair of baggy overalls that had legs cut into shorts. She grabbed a stay band and pulled her hair back into a pony tail. She then turned and walked out of her bathroom and started to walk down the hall. When she reached the front room she stopped and turned to see Link sitting on the couch while staring at Jem across from him. Jem was looking around in admiration.

"Hey Jemmy Cakes." Talina shouted, bounding over and sitting next to him. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her. She grinned and then cleared her throat. "Hey Link. What's with both of yah's being here?" She asked. Link gave her a look.

"I'm taking you to work. Like always." He said with annoyance. Talina giggled and turned to Jemmy.

"What's with you, hm?" She asked. Jemmy smiled and stood up.

"Just wanted you to be the first to know that I got the job!" He shouted. Talina smiled and stood up and hugged him.

"That's great! I'm so glad! You'll do great, I'm sure. When's your first day?" She asked. Jemmy let go of her and placed his hands in his baggy black jeans.

"I start Friday. So, I was wondering if you and I could go out tonight... celebrate...?" He grabbed a strand of her hair and began playing with it. Link glared at his action and tone. Talina smiled, not noticing Link's harsh stares. She nodded.

"I have work today... but," She tugged at his red and black tie which sat against his black shirt. "you can just come pick me up afterwards and then we can go out. Ok?" She asked. Jemmy nodded.

"Yeah. Maybe I'll stop by and see you at your job or something." He smiled. Talina laughed.

"Gonna make me work are yah? Hee, ok. I've really got to go now though, bye." Link had stood up and started to walk out the door. Jemmy and Talina kissed and headed for the door as well. When they made their way down to the floor level, Talina joined Link on his motorcycle and they started off. Link sat in front, Talina sat behind him, her arms around his waist like normal. He blinked and then spoke up.

"So... I take it you guys are a couple or something?" He asked. Talina nodded.

"Yup. Last night we decided to go out. I'm gonna give it another try." She said. Link then frowned.

"If he hurts you, you know I'll kill him right?" He asked. Talina laughed.

"Look at you being all big and brotherly like. It's kinda sexy. Is this what Zelda is attracted to?" She teased. Link rolled his eyes.

"Just shut up and let me drive us to work." He grinned. Talina laughed. Link pulled into Termina and started down the main road. He then pulled into the cafe and stopped the motor cycle. Talina hopped off and stretched.

"Ok, let's go." She said. Link nodded and put his kickstand up. He placed the keys in his pocket and started off after her. They made their way into the back room and began dressing into their work shirts. Talina tied an apron around her middle and grabbed a pad of paper with a pencil and began making her rounds of the tables. Link went to working the cash register, wiping down the counter as he waited for a new customer. Sal, the big guy who ran the cooking in the back room was making some cakes. Link turned and started brewing some coffee. Talina walked up to him and threw a peice of paper onto his nose. Link blinked and rolled his eyes. He then smirked and watched her as she walked off. He shook his head and handed the peice of paper to sighed and wiped his forehead.

"This really is a day for the Ikana crepes." He chuckled. Link smirked.

"It's the one treat where people can eat and talk at the same time." They both grinned.

"Because usually they're stuffing their faces too much any other time!" They both shouted. They laughed.

After a long four hours of steady working, Link and Talina headed out back for their break. Talina leaned against the picnick table with a large cup of coffee and a danish. Link sat across from her with a cup of his own coffee and a donut. Sal walked back and placed a large cooler on the table.

"Big lunch Sal?" Talina asked. Sal nodded.

"The wife's been spoiling me lately." He said, pulling out a large triple layer sandwhich. Talina's stomach growled loudly, causing stares from both Link and Sal. "Good god, is that you're stomach that be makin' all that racket Mighty Bean?" Sal asked, calling Talina by his nickname he gave her. She laughed coarsley.

"Yeah... I guess... I haven't gotten to eat anything lately... I'm still trying to get the house set up." She laughed. Sal grabbed a knife and cut the sandwhich in half. He handed her half of it and she blushed.

"Well...gosh... thank you, Sal. I'll make you a sandwhich this amazing one day!"

"I'll hold you to it too." He said and took a big bite from his half." Link sat fowards.

"If you're going to not eat tonight then you should come on over to my house." He said. "It's chinese night, and besides that, both me and Zell are going to be there so you can see her too." He said. Talina stuffed the entire sandwhich in her mouth and began chewing.

"Buh I gohha be wiff hem ahn we gohha go owh." She said with a mouth full of meat and cheese. Link stared at her before leaning on his hand with a melancholoy expression.

"Any time you finish that sandwhich would be nice. Maybe then I could understand you." He rolled his eyes. Talina nodded.

"Ohday." She then chewed for a minuet before swallowing. "Okay." She said with a clearer voice. She took a drink from her coffee. "What I said was, But I'm gonna be with Jem and we were gonna go out." She repeated. Link blinked.

"oh... Right...Forgot I guess." He shrugged. Talina licked her lips.

"Sal, tell that woman of yours that she is a goddess." She said. Sal chuckled.

"If I go and tell her that, I'll never hear the end of how 'She should be the one getting the foot massages'." He said. Talina giggled and then turned back to Link.

"Maybe I could bring him over? That way, it'll be kinda like a double date...or at least I won't be a third wheel any more..." She smiled. Link rolled his eyes.

"I told you not to worry about being the third wheel when we're all fri-"

"Hey! Time to get back to work!" Anju's mother shouted from the upstairs window.

"Grouchy." Talina whispered. Link laughed.

...

The door to the cafe opened, the bell giving off a loud TING and in walked Jemmy. He looked from left to right before spotting Link standing at the counter, balancing coffee cups on their edges.

"Not alot of work right now?" He asked, walking fowards. Link turned to him and then shook his head, going back to his coffee cups. "Is Talina in? I want to know where she wants to go tonight." He said. Link slid the top cup down the pyramid to stack them together.

"She wanted to know if you'd like to come out to my house tonight. It's chinese food, and my girlfriend and I would...love to have you." He smiled flakily. Jemmy rose an eyebrow.

"I uh... sure. That'd be fine. But is she still here?" He asked. Link nodded and turned his head.

"Talina! You're boyfriend's here!" He shouted. A small clatter and a loud 'ow' sounded and soon, Talina headed through the door, carrying a large tray full of glasses filled with coffee, tea, water and milk in one arm and a large tray full of sweets, cakes, and rolls in the other. She smiled up at Jemmy.

"I'll have to come back. Order some coffee or something." She winked and then walked off towards the back. Jemmy watched her as she went, smiling too. He then turned around and took a seat at the counter.

"Guess I'll have a Deku nut flash." He said. Link nodded and flipped a cup in his hands. He then began working on the coffee machine, before too long, he sat a large cup in front of Jemmy.

"There you go. That'll be five rupees." He said. Jemmy nodded and grabbed his wallet. He opened it and fished out a blue rupee.

"...That's a lot of Yellows I see in there." Link mused while working the cash register. Jemmy blinked and then realized Link was talking about his wallet.

"Yeah... I work a lot of jobs." He said. Link made a noise of acknowledgement and then sat down on his chair.

"This is always the most boring part of the day." He said. Jemmy smirked and took a small drink.

"That time when you don't get any customers." He asked. Link nodded.

"Exactly."

"Mmmm... I'm always getting customers at my jobs... no matter which one it is."

Link peered at him for a moment only to see that Jemmy was smiling snarkly. Link opened his mouth but was cut off.

"Ok! I'm back!" Talina shouted, sitting on the stool next to Jemmy. "How's my boys?" She asked with a mom like tone and pinched Jemmy's face. Jemmy winced and shook his head to make her fingers fall off his cheek. He then smirked.

"Just checking in on my girl. How are you babe?" He asked. Talina smiled.

"Just fine. Working hard, covering myself in coffee beans, you know. It's all pretty legit." She nodded. Jemmy smiled then went ahead.

"So, Link tells me that you wanted to go over to his house tonight? Chinese food and all that?" He asked. Talina nodded, her eyes becoming wide.

"Oh my gosh! Zellie makes the BEST crab rangoons! You'll feel like you've died when you had them an-" Her stomach rumbled loudly. Link laughed.

"You're stomach will scream for the deliciousness." He went on. Talina smiled and nodded.

"Indeed." She agreed. They laughed. Jemmy smirked.

"Well...alright then. But the next time we have a date you let me take you to a movie." He tugged at her apron. Talina smiled.

"Okay." She smiled. Link rolled his eyes and then looked at the clock as he saw that there wasn't any other people there.

"It's time to go, Talina." He said. She turned and looked up at the clock.

"Oh, you're right. Okay, let's get changed and go." She said. Jemmy smlied.

"I'll drive you." He said. Talina smiled.

"Ok." Link and Talina headed off for the back room and began stripping their aprons. Talina pulled her hair back into a pony tail. Link stripped his work shirt and stopped and turned to Talina.

"I don't think I like him." He said. Talina snorted.

"You didn't like any of them."

"For good reasons." He countered. Talina looked down.

"Yeah... I guess you're right," She grabbed her arm where a thin scar lay "but Jemmy's different! Look, we promised! At least give him a chance! Stop... you know... glaring at him!" She said. Link stared at her for a second before laughing.

"Yeah, ok. I guess I can. You win." He pulled his normal shirt back on and shoved his work shirt in a small compartment. "But remember-"

"I know, I know. You'll kill him." She smiled. Link grinned and tapped her chin. She laughed and started out the back door. "I'll meet you at your house!" She shouted. Link waved to her, motioning that he heard and went back to gathering his things. Talina walked over to Jemmy and they started off towards the door. Link then walked out the door himself and started off for his motorcycle. He hopped on and started the engine. He reved up and popped a wheely and then spun out of the parking lot. He started down the main highway, making his way back to Hyrule. When he made it to Hyrule field he stopped and hung a right to turn down an old alley way. This was the slums of Hyrule. Most people around here were thugs or drug dealers. Link turned down an old run down street and stopped at an apartment complex. He looked up to the top floor and saw Talina's old apartment window wide open. He sighed.

"I'm kinda gonna miss that old place..." He said to himself. He then chuckled, reved up the engine and sped off towards Kokiri.

...

Link pulled into his drive way and noticed Jemmy's car parked along the street. He also noticed Zelda's pink mercedes park in his spot. He smiled and hopped off his bike and headed inside. He walked to the kitchen and saw Zelda standing over rolled dough with a bowl full of crab rangoon filling. Talina stood across from her, her stomach making audible noises as she assisted Zelda with making the treats. Jemmy was cutting lettuce. Link walked over and wrapped his arms around Zelda, causing a startling gasp to escape her lips. Everyone jumped and then laughed.

"Hello beautiful." He said, kissing her cheek. Zelda blushed.

"Well hello there." She greeted back. She then looked over at Talina. "Talina's been telling me how she has a new lovely boyfriend over here." She motioned to Jemmy. "I think that's awesome, by the way." She folded a piece of dough across the crab rangoon filling. Talina smirked.

"Why, thank you. I think he's pretty hot stuff myself." She said. Zelda giggled. Jemmy looked pleased.

"Oh, here Zelda." He said and handed her a bowl of lettuce. Zelda nodded and sat it aside on the counter. Link then opened the fridge and pulled out cuccoo.

"I'll cut this up." He said. Talina grabbed the knife from the counter.

"If you dare." She said. Link gave her a stern look and snapped his fingers.

"You know better." He said. She pouted.

"Yeah, yeah. No playing with knives." She flipped it around, caught the blade and handed the handle to Link. He rolled his eyes and started cutting up the cuccoo.

...

After a large chinese dinner, Link walked out to his back porch and noticed Jemmy standing there with a cigarette in his mouth, trying to light it with a faulty lighter. Link stepped fowards and pulled out a lighter from his pocket and held it out for Jemmy. Jemmy rose an eyebrow.

"You smoke?" He asked. Link shook his head.

"For candles." He said. Jemmy laughed.

"Ah, love making fire." He rolled his eyes, lit his cigarette and handed the lighter back to Link. "Thanks. You've got a nice place." He said. Link nodded and sat on the railing.

"I like it myself." After a moment of akward silence, Jemmy ran his fingers through his messy hair.

"So... how long have you and Talina known each other?" He asked. Link looked at him.

"Ever since middle school. First time I met her she was cutting strands of hair with scissors and placing them in the candle on the teacher's desk when she was gone. I don't really know why." He laughed. Jemmy chuckled.

"She's always been nutty I take it?" He asked. Link snorted.

"You have no idea." He said. Jemmy leaned against the railing.

"Tell me some stories then." He said. Link chuckled.

"Okay then..." He started. "How about... the time we were both in 9th grade... she was in art class and someone called me a ..." He trailed off, trying to remember and then snapped his fingers when he did. "A shit kicking farm boy who ate cow pies! That was it. Yeah, she went off the deep end and the guy almost ate a bucket full of blue paint before the teacher could get her off of him. She got a bloody nose." He laughed. "She's so wierd." He said. Jemmy chuckled.

"But cute and nice." He said. Link shrugged.

"I guess. Depends on which end of the stick you're on."

"She defended you, so I'd say nice." He laughed. Link nodded.

"Yeah, she was the only friend I had. Kinda hard to get friends when you're both the bottom of the social chain." He said. Jemmy smirked.

"You weren't part of the popular crowd?" He asked. Link shook his head.

"Nope. I was one of those kids who was stuffed into a locker at least once a day." He rolled his shoulders and popped his neck. "What about you? You one of the popular kids?" He asked. Jemmy shrugged.

"I got along with almost everyone. I guess that's just how it was in Kakariko High. Sure, we had fights and arguments, but more than most I was one of the few who got along with everyone. I mean... I was popular with the girls." He frowned. "But that's not really something I'm proud of looking back on it now." He shook his head.

"Player." He said. Jemmy frowned. Link then chuckled. "I'm kidding." Jemmy's glare softened and he smiled.

"I guess. Don't tell Talina?" He asked. Link shook his head.

"Nah." He said. Jemmy nodded.

"Good. I don't really want her knowing I was a ...well a whore." He laughed. Link looked at his feet and then hopped off the railing. Jemmy cleared his throat.

"Any uh... ex boyfriends I should worry about with Talina?" He asked. Link stopped and turned around.

"All of her ex boyfriends are assholes. Don't worry."

...

Zelda laughed loudly as Talina impersonated a famous comedian.

"Where do you learn to change your voice like that?" She shouted. Talina giggled.

"I uh... just do?" She said. Zelda tried to calm down her laughing. She wiped away a stray tear.

"It's been so long since just you and I have hung out!" She said. Talina nodded, crossing her legs on the floor.

"No joke! So much has happened! I mean... soon you'll be all over the world on your job! I'll be stuck here! Link'll be nagging at me!" She sighed. Zelda giggled.

"Don't worry about it. I'll make sure to hang out with you while I'm back too." She said. Talina smiled.

"You should get us some spa time with that cosmetic company you're running there." She said. Zelda smirked.

"You just want a free spa treatment!" She said. Talina shrugged.

"Who doesn't?" She aksed. Zelda nodded.

"So, about Jemmy..." She said slyly. Talina turned to face her. "You've slept with him yet?" Talina blushed.

"Zelda! Goddesses no! It's only been one day since we've gone out!" She scratched the back of her head. Zelda giggled.

"Don't be embarassed. We're just talking. So, you made out any?" She asked. Talina turned away, her face red. "Ah! So you have! Is it wierd to make out with that eye thing going on?" She asked. Talina laughed.

"N-no...it's kinda cool. I like his mismatched eyes. Besides... my eyes are always closed." She cleared her throat. Zelda rolled her eyes.

"You should try open! It brings a different light to the subject." She said. Talina scoffed.

"It's just making out! It's not an art form." She rolled her eyes. Zelda giggled.

"I'll take your word for it, artist. Oh, speaking of which, have you been looking for a job as an artist lately?" She asked. Talina shook her head.

"Not lately, I can't find any body who wants to hire an ex artist for a company that went bankrupt." She sighed. "Hopefully I'll find someone soon. I mean... it wasn't MY art that made the company lose business but that's how they're treating it." She shrugged. "If it wasn't for Link I probably wouldn't have that cafe job now!" She said. Zelda smiled.

"He cares for you so much. He always talks about how he worries about you." She said. Talina rose an eyebrow.

"That so?" She asked, a small frown on her face. Zelda rose an eyebrow.

"What?" She asked. Talina shook her head.

"Nothing." She shrugged. "What does he worry about?" She asked.

"Well, your old apartment was in the dangerous part of the slums." She said. Talina nodded.

"True that." She laughed. "Couldn't walk down the street without some bum coming up to you asking for some smokes." She began pulling at her tonail. "A lot of scary people down there..."

Zelda smirked and then stood up. "All right. Let's go!" She shouted. Talina looked up at her and rose an eyebrow.

"Huh?" She asked. Zelda grabbed Talina's arm and yanked her up.

"Let's go! You're hanging out with me tonight! We're going to my house, and we're going to have a... 'cheaper' spa day!" She smiled. Talina blinked.

"Really? Why?" She asked. Zelda shrugged.

"I said so. Don't argue with a person who works for a high class company." She then turned her head to the back door. "Link! Jemmy! Talina and I are leaving! We're going to my house for a spa night! Love you Link! Bye! Nice to meet you Jemmy!" She shouted. Talina blushed and turned her head, trying to hold herself back to stop getting pulled along by Zelda.

"B-Bye Jemmy! I'll see you soon ok!" She shouted. Link ran into the room as Zelda opened the door, Jemmy following behind.

"Bye guys!" They waved. "See you later."

"I'll swing by tomorrow!" Jemmy said and waved. Talina smiled and was yanked out of the house.

Link chuckled. "I love the way Zelda's so forcefull." He smiled. Jemmy chuckled.

"Poor Talina just got dragged off." He laughed. Link smirked.

"She wanted to go. Don't let her fool you." He said.

"Didn't look like it. How can you be so sure?" He asked. Link laughed.

"She just thought that somehow it would inconvinience Zelda. She didnt' want to be a bother but she really wanted to go. I just know." He shrugged. "You gonna head home?" He asked. Jemmy shrugged.

"You tellin' me to get out of here?" He asked, a grin appearing on his face. "I know you don't like me too much. That's clear." He said. Link felt ashamed.

"Sorry about all the cold stares." He said. Jemmy shrugged away the apology.

"Nothing to worry about. If I was in your shoes, I'd hate every boy that came around Talina too."

"Huh?"

"Oh, well... She's kinda precious right? I mean... to you and I both in different ways but... She's got this... something that I need. That makes her precious..." He smiled. "And anything precious always needs to be protected. So don't worry, I promise you I'll never hurt her." He said. Link looked down then smiled.

"I'll hold you to that." He extended his hand. Jemmy took it and they shook, an understanding between them. "You ever see the movie Bourne Identity?" Link asked. Jemmy shook his head.

"Never heard of it."

"I have it. Let's watch it."

"Yeah sure."

...

**Me: OH my gosh, the end. Okay, so I realize that I may be moving a slight bit slow, but I'm not too sure. I just want you to get the feel of the characters before I do the drama llama split on yah. I hope you won't mind all too much! I mean.. I want to introduce you to Jemmy, who he is, you know, get a feel for him and such. So to speak. **

**I want you to also understand Link and Talina's relationship, it's kinda difficult to understand because It's based on one of my relationships I have with a guy friend now. He's so confusing. So I hope you all feel confused with me. XD lol. **

**But I hope you enjoy! **

**Read and review. Mwah!**


	3. Evicted

**Me: Well... thank you so much ZeldaPheonixLegend once again for reviewing my story! And thank you for liking Jemmy so much! 8D I quite enjoy him being in the story. And I'll take these cookies and I'll nom on them. (omnononnomnomnom) **

**and thank you hferg for your lovely review as well. :D Well.. Talina may just be a name you randomely hear... it's not too common but it's common enough. hahah. Or maybe you've been to my deviantart page where I have many many different stories with Link and Talina in different situations. Of course, I have many other stories with them both too. Maybe you saw an old story of mine. I'm not sure. But thank you nonetheless. :D**

**...**

A few days passed Zelda had left and everyone settled into a new strange atmosphere. Talina and Jemmy strolled down the streets of Hyrule. It was a Friday night and Talina and Jemmy were going to see that movie. Jemmy was wearing a tight black short sleeved shirt with white designs on the front. Baggy black pants with a chain and black sneakers. Talina wore a red shirt with a 'V' cut and black shorts with dark black tennis shoes. Her hair was pulled back into a bun. Jemmy grabbed her hand and pulled her across the walk way, dodging people left and right. Talina followed closely, trying to keep up with him. But for some reason, Hyrule seemed extremely busy. A person bumped her and she fell on the ground. She winced and then stood up, brushing herself off. Jemmy turned around and helped her up.

"You okay?" He asked. She nodded.

"It's so busy. I wonder if something's going on?" She picked a peice of gravel from her elbow and flicked it away. Jemmy looked around.

"I'm not sure. Maybe it's that movie, that dumb one with all those vampires." He shrugged. Talina made a gagging noise.

"That movie should be killed with fire. But we should go watch that one with the mystery of the Sheikah!" She shouted. Jemmy smiled.

"A murder mystery of the Sheikah Tales? That's the one you want to see?" He asked. Talina nodded.

"Bloody murder, Sheikah boys? What more could you want?" She asked. Jemmy chuckled.

"You make me so glad to be part of the Sheikah tribe..." He trailed off. She gazed up at him.

"You're a Sheikah?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yep. They really are secretive. But I'll tell you just about everything you want to know." He said. She smiled.

"I'm good, the mystery will add to the murder." She smiled up at him. He smirked and then pulled her over to the sidewalk. He checked his watch and sighed.

"The movie won't start for another hour and a half. Why'd you want to leave so early?" He asked. Talina scoffed.

"Because you and I were having a little too much fun on that couch!" She crossed her arms over her chest. Jemmy turned his head with a pout.

"That's why I wanted to stay..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I mean.. Look! A chocolate factory! Wanna go inside?" He asked. Talina licked her lips.

"I WANT A BON BON POP!" She pulled him across the street and made her way into the store. Jemmy walked over to a counter where giant sucker like chocolate candies sat in a tub. He picked one out and handed it to Talina. She began to reach inside her pocket for her wallet. Jemmy grabbed her hand to stop her.

"What do you think you're doing? This is a date I asked you on. I'm paying." He smiled. She smirked.

"Well all right then Mr. Forcefull." She said, grabbing his hand and smirking. He chuckled and kisses her nose. She giggled too and they both turned.

"Oh. Look Talina! A fountain. Wanna go see it?" He asked.

"Is it squirting out grape juice?"

"I'm not too sure..."

"Let's go drink it!" She shouted. Jemmy nodded and they ran towards it. Talina looked to Jemmy and then to the fountain.

"Do... we just dip out hands in and take a sip?" He asked. Talina shrugged.

"Oh! Lookin' at the Grape Fountain are yah?" A bubbly voice said from behind. Jemmy and Talina turned around to see a younger girl smiling up at them. She was incredibly happy, but adorable. She had pale skin, and large dark blue eyes. Her red hair was pulled back into a pony tail. She reached inside a bag labled 'Choco coco' and pulled out a styrophome cup. "Here yah go! One for you sir, one for you ma'am. I hope you enjoy it. Many people find if pretty interesting. If you need anything else just call for Malon." She waved as she walked off. Talina smirked.

"She was pretty cool..." She said, lowering her cup into the grape juice. Jemmy nodded.

"She was friendly." He put his cup into the juice. He then took a drink. "Mm... that tastes good." Talina nodded, gulping more than half the cup down. Jemmy looked at her, startled.

"Did you just drink more than half your cup?" He asked. She nodded, a loud beltch escaping her lips. She apologized and drank the rest. Jemmy's mind suddenly went racing with dirty thoughts. He pushed them aside and shook his head.

"Ah hem! Did you have a bon bon pop you wanted to get?" He asked, trying to clear his mind. Talina smiled.

"Oh yeah! Here. Let's get it!" She shouted, she then grabbed his hand and lead him over to the register. A sickly pale man with a mohawk stood with a glum expression.

"...What can I help you with? It's probably nothing important because people are always complaining about things they don't really need anymore..." He sighed. Talina rose an eyebrow.

"I uh... just wanted to buy this." She placed the bon bon pop on the counter and waited for him to grab it. He did and scanned the bar code and handed it back to her.

"That'll be four rupees. Don't forget to send some rupees towards our fund raiser. But you probably won't because people are disgusting and mean. My own parents were disgusting... you must be disgusting too..." Jemmy blinked and handed the man 10 rupees and pulled Talina away. Talina unwrapped the bon bon pop and rolled her eyes once outside the shop.

"Damn." They both said at the same time. They laughed and Talina licked the bon bon pop.

"He had some serious issues..." Jemmy laughed. Talina chuckled.

"I know it's not nice to talk about people but...oh my Din! He was depressing!" she shouted. She then held the bon bon pop up for Jemmy. He took a bit out of the side and leaned fowards, stopping Talina and kissing her. After a moment or two he back away. Talina blinked and rose an eyebrow, trying to keep the blush from creeping up her cheeks.

"...I'm not sure if that was hot, gross or midly sexy." She said, licking the chocolate off her lips. Jemmy shrugged.

"Didn't know that there was a difference between hot and sexy." He laughed. Talina giggled.

"Of course, like... it's like with you. There's a major difference." She grinned.

"So...am I hot or sexy?" He asked, curious. She skipped fowards, turned back, gave him a smile and then ran. "Hey! Talina!" He shouted, running to catch up. Talina turned down a small alley way and pulled him inside when he ran past. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him closer and kissed him. She then let go of him and he backed up. "You are a very very alluring girl..." He said. She smiled and made a small noise that sounded like taunting. He laughed and leaned fowards and kissed her again. He pushed her against the wall and had both hands on either side of her head. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him back, feeling his tongue slip into hers. She kissed him again and again and then thought. She slowly opened her eyes while kissing him. When she saw his closed eyes lids she wondered what the hell Zelda was talking about. She then noticed his long ass eye lashes. She closed her eyes and deepend the kiss while grabbing his thick black hair. He lowered his hands to her sides and held her.

B-r-r-r-r-ing a ding ding dong!

Talina and Jemmy backed away from each other in confusion of the strange noise. Talina then rolled her eyes upon realization.

"It's my phone." She said. Jemmy nodded and let go of her and took a step back. He then looked away, trying to hide his red face. Talina grabbed her phone from her pocket and cleared her throat, trying to get rid of the butterflies in her stomach. She pressed the talk button. "H-hey Link. A-hem! Wh-what's up? What? Wait, slow down! What's wrong?" She asked. Jemmy rose an eyebrow. "They did what?" She asked. "They can't do that! It's your house! But why-? Link calm down. I'll be right there! I'm coming." She grabbed Jemmy's hand after dropping the bon bon pop and started to run off.

"What happened?" Jemmy asked.

"I know Link. I'll be right there." She held the phone to her chest and turned to Jemmy. "Some bad people are evicting Link from his house!" She brought the phone to her ear again. "Don't worry! I won't let him do that to you! Not without paying for it!" She shouted.

"Who's kicking him out?" Jemmy asked. Talina sighed.

"Rullin Vedeir Pullo."

"The man who has a monopoly over most of Hyrule, Termina and Labrynna?" He asked. Talina nodded.

"He's... also my dad." She said.

...

Talina and Jemmy drove to the street side in front of Link's house to find a very angry Hylian yelling with a very tall black haired man. Talina hopped out of the car and ran fowards.

"What do you think you're doing?" She shouted at the man. He looked down at the girl.

"I'm simply clearing the way for a new highway." He said. "oh, but don't worry. I've got a statement here saying I can." He pulled a piece of folded paper from his pocket. He went on. "And when I read who's house we were going to go through, oh I just couldn't wait to get started on demolition." He smirked. Link's face turned red hot from anger.

"You can't just come in and take over my home! What the FUCK gives you the idea to just come and yank me out of my house!" He shouted. Rullin laughed.

"This piece of paper and the government." He shook the folded peice of parchment in front of Link's face. Link balled his fist. Talina noticed and stepped between Link and Rullin and placed her hands on Link's shoulders.

"Calm down Link. Okay? Calm down. You can't hit him. Don't do it, just calm down." She grabbed the sides of Link's face.

"What the hell? The government can't just come in and take over." Jemmy said. Rullin turned to him and grimaced.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked. Jemmy glared and walked over and stood by Link and Talina.

"I'm Jemmy. I'm Talina's boyfriend." He said. Rullin snarled.

"Boyfriend, huh?" He asked. Talina frowned.

"Yes, boyfriend, dad. But that's not what we're talking about! We're here to talk about Link and his house! Where the hell do you suppose Link will be staying? What about all of his stuff?" She asked. Rullin simply shrugged.

"Not my problem. As for you and Link and your..." He turned to Jemmy with a look of disgust. "boyfriend, I'm not much concerned." He then watched as a couple of movers pulled out Link's funiture and threw it into the back of a semi. He then turned back to Talina. "I heard you got yourself a new apartment." He smiled. "I hear it's also a delux condo." Talina glared.

"Yeah, it's all mine. I made sure it wasn't under one of your many businesses." She snapped. He laughed.

"For now." He then turned and walked off. Link shook he was so angry. Talina turned to him and blinked in suprise.

"...Link?" She asked. The brim of his eyes were filled with tears.

"Damn bastard..." He muttered. Talina took his hands.

"Hey, he's not worth it. You just ignore him. Calm down." She said. Link took in a deep breath.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" He shouted. Talina winced at his tone and grabbed the sides of his face and made him look at her.

"Link... Calm down. Please." She said. Link stared at her until his gaze softened into one of anguish.

"I worked so hard for that house." He sobbed, his face falling into the crook of Talina's neck. She patted his head.

"I know."

"All of my stuff was there... all my pictures..."

Talina knew he was talking about his pictures of Zelda.

"I ... I'll get the pictures back for you. I promise." She said, wrapping her arms around him, she was truly shocked, hearing Link's sobs and feeling him shake beneathe her.

She looked over to Jemmy who was shuffling his feet, wondering what he should do.

"Let's go home. You can stay with me, alright?" Talina said, rubbing Link's back. Link sniffed and nodded, not wanting to argue anymore.

...

The front door to Talina's apartment opened and she walked inside. Link followed after and sat down on the couch and held his head with his hands. Jemmy had said good-bye to them downstairs and drove off. Talina shut her door and locked it then turned to see Link in his depressing state. She frowned sadly and stooped down in front of him. She waited until he took a deep breath and looked up at her. His eyes were puffy and red, his cheeks burning hot with leftover rage. He was still shaking but it was more likely from sadness than anger. Talina reached up and pulled his bangs away from his tear stained eyes.

"...It'll... work out... somehow. I'm sure. You can stay here... for... well forever. You know that." She said. Link nodded. "And... I can start feeding you back for all those times I came over stealing from your fridge, okay?" She smiled. Link laughed shakily. "And... and then you can yell at me everyday for being messy and drinking too much, all right?" She asked. Link grabbed the top of her head and shook her head from side to side.

"Do you think I just like to yell at you all the time?" He asked. Talina smirked.

"You sure do lecture me a lot." She laughed. Link shook his head and smiled.

"I see." He said. He then leaned fowards and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug. "Thanks for this." He said. Talina smiled and wrapped her arms around her too.

"You know that I'd love for you to stay with me." She said. Link smiled.

"Yeah..."

...

A few weeks passed and Link had settled into Talina's condo. He cleaned most of the time he was there, even when the place didn't need it. He just felt odd sitting down and doing nothing in a house that wasn't his. Talina was constantly in and out with her ongoing argument with her father, trying to get Link's things back. Link was grateful, but he also felt guilty having her fight for his things. He sat against the sofa, his leg shaking with annoyance.

"Goddesses, do I have ADHD or something?" He asked himself. He sighed and stood up and ventured into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and looked inside to see all of his favorite foods inside. He laughed and rolled his eyes. "That's Talina for yah... always trying to cheer you up even after you're happy." He closed the fridge and grabbed a glass and filled it with tap water. He drank it down and walked through the front room and stopped in front of the cabinet of no return. He looked over to the closed front room door, then looked around. No one in sight.

He could give it one small look, couldn't he? He reached for the door and pulled it wide open. Inside the cabinent was boxes amoung boxes of pictures. Link blinked and grabbed a small random box and began looking through it. He pulled up a picture of a younger and carefree looking Talina standing next to a tall blonde with spikey hair.

"Oh... I see. Maybe this is a cabinent full of bad memories. This is one of her exes after all..." He trailed off and looked into the eyes of the man who used to be Talina's boyfriend. He then remembered when she told Link what he had done.

...

_"L-Link..." Talina stared, her voice wavering. Link blinked and turned to her. They were in homeroom, 7th grade. _

_"What is it?" He asked. Talina looked down and then sighed. _

_"I...I need help." She said. Link rose an eyebrow and sat up._

_"Sure. With what?" He asked. Talina grimaced and pulled up her school uniform's sleeve. A deep cut stood out against the tanned skin. The skin around the cut was red and puffy, like it had happened a while ago. Link frowned. She then pulled up her skirt to her upper thigh and Link saw the many... many bruises. _

_"He did this, didn't he?" Link asked. Talina nodded sadly. _

_"He... I mean... I...maybe it's just my fault..." She said. Link shook his head. _

_"No it isn't. I don't care what you did. He has no right to hit you! Or... what did he do? Cut you?" He asked, sliding up her sleeve. Talina sighed. _

_"It... he had a -" She made a small noise, her brows furrowing. " he had a pair of scissors in his hand when we were arguing..." She said. Link glared and balled his fists. _

_"I'm gonna kill him." He said. Talina sniffed. _

_"I get to help right?" She asked. Link nodded._

...

He sighed and picked up another picture. One with an older Talina standing side by side with a man who had blonde hair with dark brown underneathe. Link remembered this man. She met him at beach part not too too long after they had graduated. They immeadiately noticed each other. Link grimaced.

"He was the asshole who broke up with her and got married a week later." He tossed the picture back into the box and put it up. He then noticed a box full of little Talina's standing by a man he'd never seen before. He rose an eyebrow and pulled the box from the rest and took a look at the pictures. The man was tall, burly, and thick. He was tan and had a kind smile. He was holding up little Talina. As soon as Link saw their faces next to each other he blinked in suprise.

"They look the same!" He said. He studied them more carefully, noticing their wide noses were the same and the lips were the exact same. "This couldn't be..." He trailed off and frowned. "No way..." He dug through the box, looking at all the pictures of Talina and this man with another woman. A picture of them smiling down at Talina as she blew out her fifth birthday candles. A picture of them at the beach. The man was holding up Talina so a wave wouldn't get her. A picture of them burying the man under the sand. Talina looked about eight. He saw another picture of Talina dressed in a black dress, standing over coffins. The rain fell hard in the picture, Talina was soaking wet. He frowned. "A funeral?" He inquired. She looked about 14 at the time.

He set down the picture and noticed a journal at the bottom of the box. He picked it up and flipped open the cover.

An inscription in the front read:

'_Diary of Talina Dawn West. _

_ If you're not her, please put this damn thing down. My pyschiatrist says it'll disrupt my mentallity if any of you fucking douches read this."_

He blinked in suprise and flipped to the first page.

_"Whelp... Diary... journal... whatever. It's going to be a long time with you. I can tell. _

_But my pyschiatrist says that I have to jot down everything I think when I have you so that I can vent freely without causing harm to my fucking adoptive parents. Right... _

_That's fantastic._

_Well... Why am I with adoptive parents you ask? Because my real mom and dad were being st id and they took a dr ve when it was rai ng... Who does that? I mean... weren't th rt enough?_

_Why did they have to die? I miss them so much! Why? I dn't deserve any of this!_

Link frowned. Most of the words at the bottom of the page were smudged away by what seemed to be old dry tears. He closed the journal and felt the saddness well up in the pit of his stomach. He felt the tears brim at his lashes. He cleared his throat and took in a deep breath. He shook his head and cleared his throat again. He set the journal back into the box and took another deep breath. He heard the lock to the front door clank as the tumblers of the lock unlocked. He shoved the box inside the cabinent and shut the door and made a mad dash for the kitchen. The front door opened and he heard a sigh. He grabbed his glass of water and walked to the front room to see Talina thow herself onto the couch in exhaustion. He smiled.

"Hey, what's up Tee?" He asked, taking a drink and swallowing down that lump in his throat. Talina smiled up at him.

"Guess who got your stuff stashed away in a storage compartment?" She asked. Link blinked, momentarily forgetting about what he just read.

"For real? You got everything?" He said. Talina smiled and nodded.

"For real. It was one hell of a battle but I finally got the bastard to sign the documents. It's all legit. It's yours again." She dug around her pockets until she found a folded piece of paper. She handed it to him. "Keep it safe, my friend." She said. Link took the piece of paper and dropped onto the couch in astonishment. He grabbed the sides of her face and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you so much! All of my parents things were in there! All of the pictures of us an-" He stopped and remembered the cabinent. He trailed off. Talina rose an eyebrow.

"Well... I uh... it's not a problem." She said. She then stood up and walked off. After she turned the corner she touched her forehead.

Link sat back and laughed to himself.

_"So wait... does that mean that... all those years ago she and I had both lost our real parents?" _He wondered to himself. He breathed in deeply. _"So that means that she was adopted by the sorry excuse for life... That's not her real father..." _He blinked in amazement.

"Wow... Mind fuck." He blew out a steady stream of air and then laughed. After a few moments, Talina walked back out with an overly large purple shirt for pajamas. She walked over to a book case that held all her movies and pulled out a romantic comedy.

"Wanna watch with me?" She asked. Link nodded.

"Sure. Why not?" He said and stood up. "Let me just get changed into my pajamas." He started to walk towards his bedroom. Talina nodded and put the movie inside the DVD player and pressed the on button on her giant box T.V. It clanked and flashed on. Talina smiled and crawled over to the couch. She hopped on top of it and curled her legs under her. Link walked in moments later with baggy pajama pants on and a loose white shirt. He sat next to her and rose an eyebrow.

"Really? I didn't know you liked this movie." He said. Talina rolled her eyes.

"Tis a classic in round ear culture." She said. Link rolled his eyes.

"That's a rascist term. I didn't think I 'd ever hear it from you."

"I'm a round ear though."

"Does that make it right?"

"I dunno. But I don't really care. I've got round ears and I'm no different than you, pointy." She smiled. Link smirked.

"Popcorn?" He asked. Talina nodded with a smile. Link stood up and walked into he kitchen, listening to the commercials. "What is this commercial?" he asked upon hearing nothing but music and 'whoosh noises' and a couple talking about how she wants to get with him but he says it's all wrong.

"It's that wierdo piracy commercial. I'm not quite sure to be honest. It's saying piracy is wrong and you ain't gonna get the girl if you do it." She shouted to him. Link nodded.

"I see." He laughed. He pulled the bag of popcorn from the microwave and grabbed a large glass bowl and poured it in. He then walked over to the couch and sat down next to her. She reached over and grabbed a handfull and threw piece after piece into the air, trying to catch them. Link laughed and tosses some at her face. She laughed and threw some back. They both laughed and started a popcorn war. Before long, popcorn was everywhere. The movie played, but both Link and Talina were fast asleep on the couch. Talina leaned against Link. Link had his arm wrapped around her shoulder and had her held closely to his side.

The movie played with no watcher.

_"Me? I'm scared of everything. I'm scared of what I saw, I'm scared of what I did, of who I am, and most of all I'm scared of walking out of this room and never feeling the way I feel when I'm with you..."_

...

**Me: Can anyone tell me what that quote is from? -shakes box of cookies- I'll share! **

**But besides that I felt oddly super sad for Link when I wrote this chapter. I almost had myself in tears. And then I wrote about Talina. XD Omg lol. I'm very emotional today. But I think it's a good thing whenever people connect to their stories. It makes them more fun to read. It also has hidden emotions behind them. **

**Most of Talina's past is my past. I mean... I haven't lost my parents but as far as the boyfriend things go... well... let's just say I'm just a- okay on being fucking single. XD **

**Read and Review please! I hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Getting Wasted

**Me: Okay, so this chapter will either piss you off or make you go "hmmm... okay, continue bitch" Either one, probably not okay. XD But I like this chapter. It makes me giggle. Besides, this is my story. lol. Oh, and another thing: Keep an open mind, all right? All right. **

...

A couple days passed since then, Link had moved in small nick nacks here and there. He hung pictures of his family on the wall to give the house a feeling of togetherness. He hung up numerous pictures of himself and Talina when they were younger. He looked to one picture of prom night, senior year. Talina had made him go, despite Link's many arguments not to. She wore a green dress, one that hung off her shoulders. Her hair was done beautifully. Link stood in a black suit with a white undershirt. She looked radiant... happy even. Link looked like he was getting along just fine. He laughed. 'I was such a punk.' He thought. Despite Talina's many arguments against it, the cuccoo alarm clock rested soundly on Link's bedside in the spare bedroom.

After a while of vacumming, Link sighed and wiped the sweat away from his forehead. He then turned and looked at a clock hanging on the wall.

"...It's about five... I should go out and do something..." He mused. He put away the vacum cleaner and grabbed his wallet and started for the door. He left the house and ventured to the parking lot where he ran into Talina and Jemmy who looked like they were headed upstairs. "Oh... Hey guys." He greeted. Talina and Jemmy stopped and smiled.

"Hey Link. Sup?" Jemmy asked.

"Nothing much. Just gonna catch one of those cheap movies I guess... Wanna come with?" He turned to Talina and rose an eyebrow. She looked up at Jemmy.

"Eh, I don't know. We were planning on hanging around the house all day." She said. Jemmy nodded, an apologetic look appearing on his face.

"Sorry. Maybe next time we'll come." He said. Link nodded.

"Not a problem." He smiled and hopped onto his motorcycle. He revved up the engine and started out of the parking lot. He rode to down town and stopped at the movie theater. He peered inside the glass and saw that one of the movies he really had wanted to see was about to begin. He opened the door and peered over at the price. He grimaced and checked his wallet. "Maybe... I know I have some stashed in my box at the house..." He turned and headed back to his bike. He rode all the way back up to upper Hyrule and stopped at the apartment complex. He left his bike on and raced up the stairs until he reached Talina's condo. He opened the door and headed inside. He glanced around, looking for Talina or Jemmy but saw that the place was empty. He rose an eyebrow and walked through the hall until he reached his room. He opened the door and hopped onto his bed. He then reached under it and pulled out a small wooden treasure box. He opened it and grabbed the extra purple rupee and placed the box back under the bed. He began walking down the hall again when he heard muffled voices. He rose an eyebrow and leaned closely against Talina's bedroom door.

" You know how long I've wanted to do this?" Jemmy's voice murmered. Link's ear twitched.

"Pretty sure since you first picked me up- ah! Ohhh Taxi drivers know what they're doing!" She said.

"Heh. Don't forget, you're pretty much the only girl I've ever wanted to do this to this fast."

"Oh... lucky me. AH!"

Link rose an eyebrow and opened the door.

"OH MY GODS YOUR NAKED!"

"OH MY GODS YOUR IN HERE!"

Link dodged a number of things being thrown at him as he made a mad scramble to shut the door and run. He jogged down the stairs and over to the motorcycle. He hopped on and sat there for a moment. His heart beat frantically with embarrassment and perhaps... it was anger? No... maybe it was something different.

Sadness?

...

Talina sighed and laid back down on the pillow. She let a long breath of air escape her lips before she laughed, covering her beet red face. Jemmy chuckled and leaned his forehead against her bare shoulder.

"That was scary." He said. Talina laughed.

"Oh my gods! He just BURST right in! What happened to that movie he was gonna watch!" She shouted. Jemmy snorted.

"He can't watch this movie. It's triple X." He joked. Talina snorted.

"Oh my gods. That was horrible. I really don't know what to do now. I'm all frazzled." She laughed. Jemmy smirked.

"Frazzled's good, makes you more energetic." He leaned down and kissed her shoulder. She rolled her eyes.

"You didn't get phazed by that at all did you?" She asked. He laughed.

"I thought he was gonna kill me." He leaned on her shoulder. Talina giggled.

"Might later. Not now."

"Oh, so maybe you should give me one last wish." He smirked, showing off his pearly white teeth. Talina smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Maybe I can give the death row inmate one final request..." She whispered. Jemmy smiled and kissed her, proceeding to lower himself onto her once more.

...

Link sat at a bar, his head held low. A cup full of beer was washed down in front of him. Suddenly, a cup full of beer was placed in front of him.. He blinked and looked up to see a tall blonde with red eyes sitting next to him.

"You looked upset."

"Hi, Sheik."

"What's wrong?"

"..." Link took the cup and gulped down a mouthfull of beer. Sheik rose an eyebrow and called the bartender over.

"How about another round Talon? Put it on my tab." Sheik said. Talon nodded and grabbed two more cups and filled them to the brim with golden, frothy beer.

"So...is this... Zelda trouble?" Sheik asked, his eyebrow lifting. Link's ear twitched.

"N-no It's not about Zelda. Have you heard from her, by the way?" Link asked. Sheik nodded.

"She's in Russia now. She's having a blast. Apparently she met a man named Gannon there. She says they're getting along just fine."

"Uhm... a guy?" Link asked, his eyelids held dangeriously low. "That's... not something I think I like." He took another drink from his cup and sighed. Sheik crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm not sure what's going through her head. She knows you're still here though, Link. Don't worry." He said. Link nodded and with a shrug, turned to lean on the bar. He held his head. "Goddesses. What's with you man?" Sheik asked. Link sighed.

"Let me get a couple more beers in me and we'll talk." He said. Sheik nodded and slapped another silver rupee on the table.

"I've got time."

...

Talina and Jemmy threw themselves back onto the bed in exasperated exhaustion. Jemmy grabbed a cigarrette and lit it and pulled his arms back behind his head. Talina turned and rested her head on his chest. She trailed her finger along a swirly dragon tatoo and smiled gently.

"It's been a while..." Jemmy mused, putting an arm around Talina. "Sorry if I was rusty."

"That's okay. With my skill, I'll oil you good."

"That sounds kinky."

She elbowed him gently and giggled.

"So, that wasn't your first time?"

"Did it sound like it?"

"Nope."

She held onto him and snuggled closer to his chest.

"Who...was your first time?" Jemmy inquired, his tone purely one of curiousity.

"You're asking me this right after sex? Well...okay..." She laughed and scotted herself up and rested her head on his arm. "I won't tell you his name." She said. Jemmy nodded, watching her intently. "I'll tell you that it was in highschool."

"Didn't you only know Link in highschool?"

"Huh? No. I hung out with the skateboarders too. Link was the social disease. I had money. There's a difference. I just hung out with Link more." She laughed. "Besides that, I said I wouldn't tell you so don't guess." She nudged him. He smirked.

"All right all right. Go on."

"Well... it was prom night..." She mused.

...

Link leaned against the bar, completely lit. He turned to Sheik. "And... and so what? I get stuck with being alone while your sister is out!" He sighed and frowned. Sheik pulled up his turtle neck to cover his smiling face. He was truly amused by Link's drunk ass.

"Well, like I said. She knows you're still here."

"I know. And that's another thing I'm angry about. I don't want her to remember. I feel SO bad for that! I mean... Sheik... have you ever... ever fell in love with more than one person? How'd you get through that?" He asked, stumbling over his words. The bartender walked over.

"I...think you've had enough son." He said. Sheik held up a hand.

"Wait no! We're getting somewhere. This is hilario- I mean- this is a venting process, girl trouble."

"Ah, in that case drink up son." He patted Link's back and walked off. Link hiccupped and sighed.

"Sheik... my problem... you're ignoring it!" He said. Sheik rolled his eyes.

"You're a needy drunk, I hope you know that. But no, I've fallen in love with no one yet. That's a problem..." He laughed and took a drink from his third beer. Link turned and chugged down his eighth.

"I mean... it's a girl I've known ever since I was in middle school y'know? We were... thick as theives. She loved me man. I was too dumb to see it. But I still... I still took advantage of that retarded situation!" He almost shouted. A couple of people looked over with raised eyebrows. Sheik cleared his throat.

"Let's talk in a quieter voice, eh?" Sheik said, leaning fowards and whispering. Link slammed his fists on the table.

"No! You're not getting it! I totally fell in love with this chick without realising! Oh my gods! How much hell did I put her through over the coarse of several years?"

"Son, are you having girl troubles?" An elderly man asked. Link turned to him and nodded earnestly. "Tell me about what happened. What did you do?" He said. Link sighed.

"It was so long... long ago... We were seniors... in High School... Kokiri High. After grade school..."

"We get it," Sheik started, "You were seniors. Go on."

"It was prom night... she and I... we went together... she was fucking hot... but... but I couldn't say that... we were friends! Best friends. How could I?" He said. The old man nodded and placed a hand on Link's back. "And so... after prom came and she and I hated parties so we just drove around..." He mused and took another swigg. "We drove all the way to the lost woods..."

...

"And so he drove us to lost woods." Talina said, with a small yawn.

"Ah, have to love the woods." She giggled and leaned against Jemmy's chest.

"He turned to me and said, in this exactly rediculous way: "You know, Talina. Since it usually happens when we're this age anyways, and since we're friends and there'll be no strings attached... we should do it." She mocked a deep voice. Jemmy laughed.

"Really? That guy said that? Well that's one way to word it." He chuckled. Talina laughed and rolled her eyes.

"...It was enough for me. Truth be told he was my one fantasy... I wanted him so badly. Ever since we were freshmen joking in the hallway." She laughed. "...I didn't care if there were no strings attatched... I just wanted him. But..." She said, her voice changing from whimsical to serious. "As time went on he found another girl. Story of my life. They're happy and he and I still talk and all that." She shrugged. Jemmy wrapped both his arms around her after extinguishing his cigarrette.

"I'm sorry babe."

"Don't be. I mean... after that guy I had a dumbass boyfriend who played the guilt button but at least now I've got you." She smiled. Jemmy smiled and kisses her forehead.

"I'm glad you accepted me."

"I thought you were totally not into me.. .I mean... who says 'are you serious?' after a make out session? I mean... I thought you were totally not on the same page I was!" She shouted. Jemmy laughed.

"I thought it was another one of those nights were I was dreaming... and I usually wake up with a large problem on my hands..."

"Oh, don't flatter yourself... it's not so big."

"Hey..." He pouted. Talina laughed.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding."

...

"I mean... is that wrong? I drove her out there just to get her to do me!" Link sighed and leaned against the counter. "I... I mean... I really wanted to do that before prom night... but... it just seemed ideal." He turned to Sheik. "Am I a bad person?" He asked. Sheik breathed in deeply.

"Let me get this all straight so far..." He said. Link nodded. "You fell in love with Talina when you were in highschool..." Link nodded again. "and senior year, you were just particularly horny when she shows up in a bitchin' dress that actually shows those curves she has?" Link nodded once again. "And so you devised a plan, like most evil villans in comics, to take her out and sweet talk your way into a 'one night stand no strings attatched?'" He asked.

Link sighed. "You said evil villan... I'm going to hell." He whined.

"I mean... I'm sorry Link. But... you have to be honest here, sounds like she loved you too. Talina's not one to give it away freely. You and I both know this. And you were so in love with her... so why no strings attached with a once in a lifetime thing?"

Link breathed in deeply. "I don't know... I always knew that there was a chance of us breaking up... and ... I didn't want to go on... any time... without..." He trailed off and looked at the floor. The old man gave Link an understanding gaze.

"If you still love this woman, why not fight for her?" He asked. Link sighed.

"She's got a boyfriend... who I totally walked in on, banging her today."

"You could phrase that more delicately..." Sheik mused. "But I'm also sorry man. I wish I could re-write history... or maybe go back in time and beat the living hell out of you."

"I deserve it..." Link mumbled.

"Well...don't give up! I mean.. .dont' interfere if she's happy, but don't give up either. And don't forget, even though I hate my sister's living guts, if you end up cheating on Zelda, I'll hurt you." Sheik took a drink from his glass and belched. Link sighed.

"That's...helpfull... thanks... I think." Link mused.

...

Link later was driven home by the old man. Link hopped out of the car and sighed. The old man leaned over the seat.

"Young man!" Link turned around to meet his gaze. "If you need any more help, just give Gaepora a call!" he waved and then drove out of the parking lot. Link sighed and headed up the stairs, occasionally he almost fell. He opened the front door to the apartment condo and stumbled inside. Talina jumped when he entered, she was dressed in her pajamas and sitting on the couch, watching a movie.

"O-oh... Link. Goddesses... you scared me, man." She laughed. Link stumbled inside and muttered something unintelligent. "Uhm... have you been drinking?" Talina said, slightly amused. "Look... can I talk to you about earlier?" She asked. Link's ear twitched. He frowned and shook his head.

"Don't wanna talk about it." He growled. Talina rose an eyebrow.

"But I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry for hitting you with all that stuff and -"

"I don't wanna talk about you and Jemmy doing stuff!" Link shouted. Talina took a step back and winced. Link frowned sadly. "I... I'm sorry... I've just... I've been...confused... and..." He dropped to the floor. Talina screetched and backed up. She then bent down and looked at Link.

"Hey... what's wrong?" She said. She then laughed. "You can't hold alchohol much can you?" She asked. Link mumbled and frowned, his eyes closed. Talina rolled her eyes and walked to the top of Link's head and bent down to pick him up. She carried him all the way back to his room, dragging his feet on the floor. She tossed him on his bed and leaned him against pillows. She then left and came back with a wet towel and placed it on his forehead.

"...cold..." Link said. Talina giggled.

"You're so cute when you're drunk." She reached down and unbuttoned his jacket and slid it off his shoulders. "here... that'll keep you cool." She said. She took his shirt and left. She came back once more with another wet towel and placed it on Link's bare glistening chest. She breathed in deeply. "You... sure did get shitfaced..." She laughed. Link turned and looked up at her. He placed a hand on the side of her face. She blinked and felt her cheeks heat up. "Wh-what are you...?" She was cut off when Link kissed her. It wasn't long, it was short, sweet, small. A peck if you will. Link then backed away and frowned.

"...I"m sorry... I shouldn't do that..."

"No...you shouldn't..." She said, holding her lips.

"...I love you..."

"..." She placed the wet towel on his head again. He grabbed her wrist and stared into her eyes.

"I love you." He repeated. Talina continued to say nothing as she wiped away the sweat glistening on his body. "I love you... I love you so much."

Talina sat there the entire night making sure Link was cool and hydrated. All the while she never said a word. When Link had finally fallen asleep, she left him alone in his room and ventured into her own. She laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She touched her lips and breathed in deeply.

"...The temptation to kiss the hell out of him was horrible..." She mused to herself. "Or worse..." She breathed in deeply and turned to stare at her wall. She wished that Jemmy was there right now so she could distract herself...

wait...

"Is that all he is? A distraction? No... no Talina. Quit it!" She scolded herself, holding onto the sides of her face. "Are you really that stupid? Come on!" She shook her head. She breathed in deeply. Her mind then flashed the image of Link and Zelda together, both of them kissing like they had many times before. She became placid and angry, almost.

She nodded to herself, turned over and went to sleep.

...

In the morning, Talina woke up and stretched. She then threw the blankets off of her and grabbed some clothes. She then cracked open her door and looked to Link's room to see the door shut tight. She then ran to the bathroom and hopped inside the shower. She quickly washed up and dried off and then she quickly got dressed into a simple T-shirt and jeans. She then walked over to the bathroom door and opened it a crack too. She peered into the hallway and saw that it was empty. She listened to the silence. After a few moments, she walked outside and opened the cabinent of no return and reached inside. She pushed a couple boxes of pictures aside and grabbed a pair of street fighting gloves and breathed in deeply.

"I guess... 'of no return' doesn't really mean anything to me..." She laughed and shut the cabinent after swinging the gloves over her shoulder. She then turned and gasped upon seeing Link who shuffled into the front room, holding his head. She grabbed the gloves and hid them behind her back. Link blinked and looked up at her with a painful frown.

"Why does my head hurt so bad?" He asked. Talina sighed.

"That's right... I forgot you don't remember anything after you get wasted..." She chuckled to herself. Link rose an eyebrow.

"I was... drinking?" He asked. Talina frowned and took in a deep breath.

"What... what's the last thing you remember last night?" She asked, her heart beating quickly. Link leaned against the wall.

"I... ..." He trailed off and looked up at Talina. "I remember meeting Sheik at the bar after I uh..." He looked down. "Walked in on some disturbing things..." He then walked over to the couch and threw himself on top of it. Talina started shuffling towards the front door, keeping the gloves behind her back.

"Ah... I see. So you don't remember what you said to me..." She sighed, a light bit of relief flowing through her body. And a touch of remorse. Link looked up at her.

"What'd I say?" He asked. She shrugged and opened the front door.

"Dunno. Sorry. I'm going out. Bye." She ran out the door, not bothering to shut it. Link rose an eyebrow and sat up groggily. He held his head and sighed.

"Oh my goddesses..." He frowned and noticed that his shirt was gone. He blinked in confusion and looked around. "What...?" He grabbed his cellphone off the coffee table and called Sheik. The phone rang a few times before a muffled voice on the other line picked up.

_"Mmm? Hello?" _

"Sheik? Sheik it's me, Link. Uhm... can you answer me a few questions?"

_"Questions...? Oh, you mean about last night. Yeah sure, shoot." _

"Oh... don't talk too loud." Link said, holding his pounding brain.

_"Heh. You got fucking wasted." _Sheik laughed. Link rolled his eyes.

"I needed to know why I woke up today, shirtless..." He began to worry. "Did I strip at the bar? Please tell me I took off my shirt at the bar." Sheik made a noise.

_"You didn't take anything off at the bar, man. What the hell did you do when you got home?" _

"I...I don't remember... I don't remember anything! I just woke up this morning in my room and wondered how the hell I got there.

_"And you were shirtless...?" _

"Right."

_"Hmmm... Maybe you just took it off cause you got too hot." _Sheik offered. Link scoffed.

"I don't get hot when I'm drunk." He said. Link could tell Sheik had rolled his eyes.

_"We've had this argument before... Everyone gets hot and sweaty when they drink. Sometimes you walk around swearing you're not drunk when it's clear that you are." _He said. Link grimaced.

"Well... maybe..."

_"Why? Are you wanting it to be another reason?" _Sheik asked. Link blinked and frowned.

"I think I should talk to Talina..." He said. Sheik sighed.

_"Probably... and ...I'm just relaying a message here but, Zelda says she's got to talk with you too." _

Link rose an eyebrow. "O...kay." He said warily. He hung up the phone and looked through his contacts. He scrolled over Zelda's I.D. and stared at the number. He felt a small stirring in his stomach and shook his head. He put the phone in his pocket and started out the front door. He walked back through and headed for his room. "A shirt would be nice." He said.

...

**Mkay, and like I said, open mind open mind. I just dreadfully hate it whenever people stop reading a story because Link has attractions towards another person. XD It makes me so angry. I quite enjoy Ocs to be honest. But besides that, I think that this adds to the overall story behind the story. I think it showed how close Link and Talina were before Zelda popped into the picture. But don't worry. I'm still debating what's gonna happen to Link, Zelda, Talina and Jemmy. XD So if you had any thoughts you could share them with me in a review. Thanks and I hope you enjoyed this chapter too. **


	5. Fighting

**Me: Okay... so this is when some shit get serious! So enjoy the dramatic effect. On another note, I love how I weave in character appearences in this chapter! It made me giggle further on down whenever Link meets... well... you'll have to read and find out. XD **

**Can't wait. **

...

Link headed downstairs for his motorcycle and hopped on. He revved up the engine and headed off. He rode down the highway and wondered where he should look for Talina first. He weaved around a car and tapped the handle bars.

"Maybe... the cafe?" He said quietly. He turned, taking an exit for Termina and pushed the gas.

When he made it to Termina he pulled into the Cafe's parking lot and hopped off his bike. He walked to the front doors and threw them open and stepped inside. One of the other workers looked up and smiled at him. She was tall, black and pale grey skin and orange hair with blonde tips. She was a twili. Link walked up to her and leaned on the counter. "You seen Talina come in at any time today?" He asked. Midna shook her head.

"Nope. Not at all today? Why?" She asked. Link looked down, taking a big breath and then looked back up at her.

"No reason. Just have a question."

"Did you call her cell?" She asked. Link blinked and mentally kicked himself. He reached into his pocket and scrolled down the contacts list until he came across 'nut'. He clicked the call button and held the phone to his ear. It rang for a few moments.

_"Hey, this is Talina!"_

"Talina! I'm glad I got a hold of you I-"

_"I'm sorry I ain't at the phone right now. I'm probably off doing something stupid. But leave me a message and I'll get back to you when I'm through with what I'm doing! Thanks." -beep-_

Link sighed and closed his phone. He held his forehead and took in a deep breath. "Well... thanks Mid." He said and smiled at her. She nodded and handed Link a small coffee.

"On the house. You look like you could use a pick-me-up." She smiled. Link smirked and thanked her. He took the cup and left the cafe. He sat on top of the motor cycle and took a big gulp of the coffee. He winced as the heat singed his throat. He placed it in the cup holder and revved up his bike and drove off. He started off down the streets and turned a left to see a shooting gallery. He rose an eyebrow.

"Maybe..." He pulled up to the gallery and hopped off his bike, leaving it on and opened the door. He looked around and when he didn't see her he sighed and walked out and got back on his bike. He drove off down the street. After a good two hours of a ghost chase, Link pulled over at a park and breathed in deeply. He popped his neck and looked over to see children playing on the slide. He smiled and then turned. He sighed. "I don't wanna even do this..." He muttered, pulling out his cell phone once again. He scrolled through the contacts until he came across the name 'Ass Fart' and Jemmy's face. He sighed and pressed the talk button.

_"Hello?" _His voice answered almost instantely. Link grimaced.

"I uh... Hey. It's Link." He said. Jemmy made a noise of aknowledgement.

_"What's up?" _He asked. Link breathed in deeply.

"I... can't find Talina."

_"What?"_

"I mean... Talina walked out this morning. I don't know where... but I need to talk with her... But I can't find her and she's not answering her phone..." Link rolled his eyes. He heard a clatter on the other side of the phone.

_"Well... I'll help you look for her." _Jemmy said. Link shrugged, even though Jemmy could not see it.

"I guess. I've checked all over Termina... she's no where here." He said. Jemmy made a noise.

_"Any places in Hyrule she likes to hang out at particularily?" _He asked. Link thought for a moment.

"She likes... pet stores... and ... maybe she might be at a bar... she likes to drink a lot too." He said. Jemmy laughed and then coughed.

_"Y-yeah. I'll get the pet stores. You can check the bars. Alright?" _He asked. Link nodded and forgot that Jemmy couldn't see him. He hung up and started back down the road. He made his way back to Hyrule and pulled into the closet bar to the outskirts. He walked inside and, for it being a friday afternoon, it was suprisingly empty. Link walked up to the counter and leaned over to look at the bar woman. She looked up at him and rose an eyerbow.

"Can I help you?" She asked, a tone of attitude. Link cleared his throat and flipped open his phone and pulled up a picture of Talina. He held it up.

"Have you seen a girl who looks like this recentlly?" He asked. The woman stared at the picture and then smiled.

"Ah, that's Talina! She's one of my favorite drunks." She giggled. "There's not a time she doesn't pull me up on a table top screaming, 'Telma! You've got to dance with me!' No... I haven't seen her. Why?" Telma asked. Link sighed.

"I just... I'm looking for her. I don't know where she is." He shrugged. Telma nodded and took Link's phone from him. Link blinked and watched as she messed with the buttons for a moment.

"If she comes in, I'll call you. If you find her, call me. Okay? I really like that little girl. She's one of the good ones." She smiled. Link smirked and nodded. He then began to head out the door, waving as he did so.

"Thank you!" He shouted. "I'll call if I find her!" He headed over to his bike and started back down the street. He turned and headed for another bar, one with flashing neon lights of every color. He rose an eyebrow and hopped off the bike. "Would she... even come into a bar like this?" Link mused. He looked up and saw the sign. "The White Swallow" Link looked at it with an eyebrow raised and pushed open the door. He walked through the bar, he felt like he was being watched by everyone who was in there. He tensed under their gaze. 'Is there just... men in this bar?' He asked himself as he walked over to the counter.

"Hey there. What can I do you for?" The bar tender asked, leaning over the counter, resting his elbows on the counter and his head on his folded hands.

"I uh... I..." Link suddenly felt self-consious. The bartender giggled.

"Look at you! So cute. Want a drink?"

"Wh- Cute? I uh... N-no. I'm fine. thank you... I just..." He fumbled, grabbing his phone and holding up the picture of Talina. The bartender looked at the picture and smiled.

"Ah. That's the girl that helps me mix drinks when we're busy!" He said, waving his hand towards the phone. He then gasped, bringing his hand to his oddly red lips. "Goddesses! Doesn't that make you Link? You sure do look like how she describes you!" He said, leaning a hand on his hip. Link rose an eyebrow.

"T-Talina's been here?" He asked. The man giggled.

"Why certantley. She talks about you all the time. And she's right. You do have a fine looking body..." He eyed Link's shirt, which was button up but the top half was unbuttoned because Link had been in such a rush to leave. Link blushed and hurridly buttoned up the rest of his shirt. A man with a purple flannel v-cut shirt and tight white pants strutted over and leaned against the counter and smirked at Link. Link flushed. The man pulled his long purple hair behind his ear.

"Hey there. Can I buy you a drink, good looking?" He asked. Link shivered.

"I uh... A-actually I..."

"Vaati, this is Talina's boy!" The bartender said. Vaati gasped.

"Really? Oh my gosh. I've heard so much about you from that adorable little girl! She serves me the best bloody marys!" He made a noise and turned to the man behind the counter. "Didn't she get Crawlin and Stritch together after Crawlin had his heart broken?" He asked. Link rose an eyebrow.

"Crawlin and Stritch? I haven't heard from them since middle school." He chuckled. The bar tender nodded.

"Oh yes she did! She knew just what to say about the other one! She's so amazing at it!" He giggled. "I should get her to get me a guy!" He laughed and Vaati joined.

"They're ga- I mean... They're uh... I didn't know that they- I mean..." He blushed. Vaati laughed.

"You can say gay here, boy. It's not a crime. It's just a form of love. And yes, they are." He smiled. Link blinked and then remembered what he came in for.

"Oh my gosh! I forgot. Have you seen Talina?" Link asked the bar tender. He shook his head.

"Why? Is she missing?" He asked. Link nodded.

"She hasn't been answering her phone either." He said sadly. The bartender slammed down his fist and walked around the counter and stood before Link. Link couldn't help but be embarrassed by what seemed like a clown theme hoochy mamma outfit.

"Then we'll help you look for her! Let's go men!" He shouted towards the customers. They all shouted in agreement and headed out the door. Link stood there for a moment, wondering what the fuck just happend before laughing to himself. A tall man with pale skin walked over and leaned close to Link. He wrapped his right arm around Link and then began playing with his ear with the other hand.

"I could go with you and help you look for that little girl. It'd just... fill my heart with rainbows to join you." He whispered. Link shimmied his way free and started for the doors.

"No! No! I'm good. My motorcycle only has one seat..."

"I'm in top physique, I won't take up any room."

"...I only have one helmet."

"I'm sure I can manage..."

"..." Link ran out the door and zoomed off on his bike. He shivered when he was down the road. He looked back behind him to see the man waving with his tongue wiggling. Link shivered and sped down the road.

Bar after bar he stopped and pulled over, asking about Talina. When none of the bartenders had seen her, Link would convince them to keep a watch out for her. He exited one final bar and was slapped in the face with a piece of paper blowing in the wind. He blinked and pulled the paper off of his face. He looked at the flyers contents:

'Big back street fight TONIGHT!

Fight starts at 9:30 and lasts ALL NIGHT LONG!

Come make bets or enter to see if you have what it takes to hold your own in a street fight with no rules!

Come to the outskirts of Labrynna tonight.'

Link rose an eyebrow and tossed the paper into the air and began walking back to his bike. He pulled out his phone and flipped it open. He called Jemmy. The phone rang a few times before he answered.

"You found her yet?" Link asked. Jemmy scoffed.

_"The only thing I found was a whole bunch of pet stores full of old, gassy dogs and belly up goldfish. Oh... but I did find one Remlit. It was so cute and I think it'd be a good pet? Do you think Talina would want to have a pet with me? Is that taking it too far? I don't know.. it seems like a jump to me I-"_

"Jemmy... we have to find her before you can even ask her about a stupid Remlit..." Link muttered. Jemmy sighed audibly.

_"Right... Right... I'm sorry... I get carried away... Hey! Maybe I could go check her old apartments!" _He shouted. Link grimaced.

"You could... but you should probably wait for me. Going into the slums alone is dangerous... there's been more murders down there than what you or I would want to believe..." Link said. Jemmy scoffed.

_"I'll be fine. I'll go check. You look for her other places. The more we look in different areas, the more we may just run into her. Besides, if you haven't noticed, I work out." _Link rolled his eyes.

"I don't notice. If you ask me, you look a bit lean and twiggy." Link mouthed. Jemmy laughed.

_"You know what they say about tiny twig boys..." _

"...What?"

_"They've all got big dicks." _He laughed. Link smirked and chuckled himself. He shook his head.

"Whatever... Just go look for Talina, Jemmy." Link laughed. Jemmy chuckled.

_"Yeah. All right. Good luck." _

"Yeah." Link hung up and laughed. "Okay...maybe he's not so bad..." He said to himself. "Ugh... how'd I say that without throwing up?" He shivered and then smirked. He started back down the road once again.

...

Link stolled through the back streets of Hyrule's downtown and saw a group of men standing against a building, laughing with each other. He pulled over and pulled out his phone. "Hey!" he called the group looked over at him.

"What?" A boy with shaggy blonde hair asked. Link help up the phone.

"Have you seen a girl like this?" He asked. The boy came fowards and glanced at the picture.

"Yeah! That's the chick that walked straight passed us earlier. We was being gentlemen too!"

"You mean you were hitting on her?" Link glared. They all laughed.

"Yeah. She didn't even look at us. She looked like she was carrying some gloves though. Hey, Mikky! What's that thing going on tonight?" The red head asked. Mikky, the brown haired boy thought for a moment. He looked like he was one of those, 'big and not too bright' guys. He snapped his fingers.

"I remember Conner! I remember! Yeah, you says that you'd like to go to that there fightin' thing!" He smiled, proud that he remembered.

"Yeah. That's right. I almost forgot. Hey boys, reward the boy with a snack!" He said the other boys laughed pulled out a box of small cookies. "So yeah, she looked like she was headed for one of them things." The blonde said, turning back to Link. Link nodded.

"Thanks... uh..." He trailed off. The blonde nodded Link's way.

"Killer Bees. You can pay us back next time we meet."

Link nodded and started off down the road. "Talina... I thought you promised not to fight anymore..." He growled.

...

Jemmy drove towards the old apartments and stopped the car. He opened the door and stepped out. He blinked and looked up at the sky. "God, it's getting late..." He mused. He then shut the car door and walked towards the apartment door. He opened the first door and looked over to see the bottom apartment's door wide open. A large goron walked passed and waved. Jemmy waved with an eyebrow raised. He then walked inside. One Goron looked over while setting a boom box on the counter.

"Hey. What can I do for you little brother?" He asked. Jemmy stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"I needed to get into the upstairs apartment. Do you have a key?" He asked. One of the Gorons stepped out from the kitchen with jug of soda in his hand. He looked more fit than the rest, with spikey side burns.

"I have it. What do you need it for?" He asked. Jemmy cleared his throat.

"I'm looking for my girlfriend... Talina. Have you seen her? I thought maybe she'd be upstairs." He said. The burly Goron shook his head.

"She hasn't come to me asking for the key... but there is another way into her apartment... she may have used that." He started to dig around for the keys. "Here, go ahead and go look upstairs. If you find her you should come party with us after." He smiled and tossed the keys to Jemmy. Jemmy caught them and smiled back.

"Defiantely. Thank you Mr..." He trailed off.

"Darunia." The Goron then turned to look into the kitchen. "Oi! Darmani! Stop eating all the Diamonds! We all like the good stuff so you can't pig out on it!" He walked off. Jemmy chuckled and walked over to Talina's old door and unlocked it. He opened the door and started up the stairs. Music started below him. Something grungy and heavy metal. Jemmy started banging his head to the music as it got louder as he made his way up the stairs. He walked up to the main hallway and peered into an empty room. He looked around and walked inside. He walked over to another door and opened it. He peered inside that empty room as well. Suddenly, he was grabbed from behind and was thrown against a wall. He blinked in suprise and whipped around with a kick. A man with a mask jumped backwards. Jemmy took a stance and held up his fists. The man cocked his head to the side and then came fowards.

...

Link walked into a large ware house after parking far away from the many many cars. He pushed through the crowd until he made it to the middle of the crowd. People were cheering left and right and fist pumping.

"Look at that bitch go!"

"Damn! She's holding her own against Onox!"

Link blinked and pushed past a couple of people at the front line and gasped. Talina stood in front of him, her back turned. She was dressed in a tube top that was tight enough to cling to her skin and just enough to cover her breasts. She wore black shorts, tennis shoes and gloves. Black street fighting gloves. Link noticed bruises all over her sides. He almost lunged fowards if it wasn't for some person grabbing his arm and pulling him back.

"Don't wanna go out there dude. You'll get killed."

Link stood there and watched as a big burly man with large muscles and rippling skin circled around her. He came fowards and swung his fists fowards. Talina blocked with her arms and swung her foot. It collided with the man's side and he backed up. Talina laughed.

"That the best you got, Onox?" She shouted. The man laughed.

"Just getting started hunny." He taunted. Talina started walking around him, her arms held up. Onox came fowards again and punched towards her face. She blocked and he swept his foot across the back of her legs, sending her flying towards the floor. He slammed her down and got on top her and started punching her repeatedly. Talina held up her arms to sheild her face.

...

Jemmy was slammed, once again, into a wall. He stumbled and wiped the blood that trickled out of his nose. He stood back up and ran towards the man in the mask. He landed a solid punch to his face and the man flew to the side. He stumbled, caught his balance and ran towards Jemmy. He punched Jemmy in the stomach and kneed him in the face when Jemmy doubled over. Jemmy shook his head and kicked the masked man backwards. He then rushed fowards and punched his face multiple times. The mask broke in half and half of it fell to the floor. Jemmy could see that this man was smiling. Jemmy was taken aback for a moment before the man swung around and kicked Jemmy in the face. He flew to the side and caught himself against the wall. Jemmy shook his head and stood back up. He held up his hands again.

"You must be that brat that the boss wants me to get rid of... I just knew that you'd make yourself vunerable someday. I had faith..." The man behind the half- mask said. Jemmy glared.

"Your boss...?" He asked. The man came fowards and threw a punch. Jemmy blocked and jabbed at the man's throat. He dropped to his knees and coughed. Jemmy stood above him and kicked him down to the floor. The man held up a hand and shakily snapped his fingers.

More men appeared from the other rooms and ran towards Jemmy.

...

Talina wrapped her legs around Onox's neck and flung him to the side. He rolled away and Talina stood up. She wiped away the blood that flowed from her lip. She came fowards and kicked at Onox's face. His head snapped to the side and he flung himself towards Talina, wrapping his arms around her middle and lifting her up into the air. Link almost stepped fowards again.

"KICK HIS ASS TALINA!" He shouted. Onox ran fowards, people parting to avoid the fight. He slammed her against a wall and started kneeing her stomach. She coughed, blood splattering the air around them. "GET HIM!" Link shouted. Talina brought up her knees and kicked him away. She fell to the floor and coughed. She stood up shakily and held up her fists. Onox laughed, wiping away the sweat on his forehead.

"It's been too long for you." He said. Talina spit blood onto the floor and glared.

"Stop talking and fight." She said. He ran fowards. Talina dodged and started walking back towards the circle. He followed, bouncing on his feet. Talina sniffed and wiped the sweat off her face. Onox ran fowards again and swung down his arm. Talina ducked and punched his stomach. He doubled over. Talina bounced back, jumped fowards while spinning and bringing her foot zooming towards his face. He flung sideways, blood flying out of his mouth with a stray tooth. Onox fell to the floor, unconsious. Talina stood there, panting. A man ran over and lifted her arm into the air.

"TALINA IS THE WINNER!" He shouted. Talina rose her other arm, exhausted. She coughed and wiped away more blood from her lower lip. Link ran fowards and grabbed her arms. She turned and rose her fists. When she saw it was Link she stopped and got wide eyed. Link glared.

"We. Are. Leaving." He said. Talina lowered her fists and bowed her head, ashamed. Link pulled her out of the warehouse, despite the angry shouts from people telling him to let her stay.

...

Jemmy was held down, a black eye, broken ribs, and blood trailing out of his mouth. The man with the half mask walked in circles around him.

"Oh, my Employer had so many ideas for you. Did you know you upset one of the biggest crime wards in Hyrule?" He asked. Jemmy breathed in raggedly, trying to keep consiousness. "Yes, he wanted me to beat you." He kicked Jemmy's side. Jemmy cried out in pain and tried to struggle against the men who held him down. "And then he wants me to kill you." He pulled a gun from his back pocket and pointed the nozzle into Jemmy's face. Jemmy winced and began to struggle against the men holding him down. The man with the half mask laughed. "Now now. You're trying to make my job harder than what it has to be. Just sit still and relax. And don't worry, I'm sure you'll end up in a happy place. Have faith."

"Brother? What was all that racket up here?" Darunia's voice sounded as footsteps thudded against the staircase. The group of masked men turned to the man with the half mask. The man grimaced.

"Let's leave." He said and headed towards the window. The other men followed and in a matter of seconds they were gone.

"Brother?" Darunia asked again. Jemmy coughed and groaned loudly.

"Dah...ru...nia..." He wheezed. Darunia walked inside the room and gasped as he saw Jemmy laying on the floor. Jemmy winced and pulled himself up onto his knees. He cried out when a sharp pain erupted in his side.

"Brother. Don't move. Here. I'll take you to a hospital!" Darunia shouted, grabbed Jemmy and throwing him over his shoulder. Jemmy winced and tapped Darunia and pointed to the shattered half of the mask laying on the floor. Darunia nodded and picked that up as well. "Let's go little brother." He said. Jemmy nodded.

...

Talina was set onto the couch gently, Link glaring at her the whole time. She kept her head low, not wanting to meet his gaze. He walked into the bathroom and grabbed a hand towel and wet it with warm water and grabbed peroxide and toilet paper. He then walked back to the front room to see Talina sitting, looking like she was ashamed of herself. Link's gaze softened and he bent down in front of her. He put the towel on her lip. She tensed at his touch and took the towel from him and pressed it against the cut. Link took the cap off the peroxide and stood up. He stepped up onto the couch and sat behind Talina. He then poured a small amount on a cut a nail in the wall created on her back. It bubbled and frothed instantley. Talina winced. Link then sighed.

"...Why...?" He asked. Talina looked at the floor. After a moment of silence, Link wiped off the frothy bubbles and poured more onto the cut. Talina winced again. "Why did you go out fighting again?" Link asked. Talina breathed in deeply and then burst out crying, shocking Link. She sobbed and held her head.

"Everything's spiraling out of control again!" She shouted. Link rose an eyebrow and leaned fowards and grabbed her shoulders. She sobbed and wrenched herself out of his hold. "You! Zelda! Jemmy! Rullin!" She shook her head. "Nothing is under my control! I can't do a thing without a reaction!" She wailed. Link frowned. He reached for her and hesitated. After a moment he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"... You have a lot of people that love you...though..." He whispered. Talina sniffed and coughed and began to wail again. Link frowned sadly. Any other time Talina had cried before she had always tried to hold it in when she did. This time she was just letting loose with it. "I... When I was looking for you, I saw many people who knew you instantley... they all told me what a great person you are... even though I already knew..." He said. Talina's crying calmed down a little. He then took a deep breath. "And... I even... and don't tell this to anyone else," He leaned fowards and whispered into her ear. "I even walked into a gay bar for you." He shivered. Talina laughed shakily and then took in a sharp, shaky breath.

"R-R-Really?" She asked, turning towards him and sniffed. Link nodded.

"Really. I was molested by some pale guy."

"...P-Probably that weirdo Gh-Ghirah-him..." She laughed and wiped away tears. Link laughed.

"That sounds like a pedo name... And you know... you've got a lot under control." He said. Talina sniffed, more tears falling from her face. She turned to him with a questioning look. "I mean... look... I think... I know Jemmy is an okay guy... You've got him. And... you've got me. I mean... he can be there for you, hold you kiss you... I can..." Link sighed. "I can just... hug you... I guess..." He murmered. Talina sobbed and wiped away more tears.

"I... Link, do you really not remember what you said to me?" She asked. Link shook his head. Talina sniffed and wiped away a tear. She opened her mouth and then shut it again.

"I would..." Link started, sliding his hand to her side and staring at her face. "I would like to know what I said though. I think it's been bothering you. And I don't really want to bother you." He said. Talina looked him straight in the eyes. Blue and Green clashing together.

"You..." She coughed. "You said that you-"

BR-R-R-RING DING DING DONG!

Talina looked to the coffee table and noticed her phone was lit. She picked it up and gasped. "Really? Fourty-five missed calls?" She asked. "Did you get everyone to look for me?" She asked. Link shrugged and gave her a small grin. She then rose an eyebrow. "Darunia? I haven't talked to him since I moved out..." She called him and placed the phone to her ear. Link sighed and looked down. He gingerly touched the bruises on Talina's side. She winced and then leaned back onto Link, breathing out slowly. Link felt his stomach stir and he wrapped his arms around her again. Talina tensed.

"Hello? Darunia? You called me. I'm sorry, I didn't get to the phone in ti- What? Yeah, I know a Jemmy..." Link let go of her and rose an eyebrow. "He what?" Talina shouted. "Oh my goddesses! Which hospital are you at? Kakariko Hospital? Okay! I'm there!" She shouted and stood up while hanging up her phone. Link stood up as well.

"What's ... what's wrong?" He asked. Talina started walking towards the door.

"Jemmy's in the hospital! Darunia doesn't know what's - ah!" Talina dropped to her knees and held her side. Link rushed fowards and stooped down next to her.

"Hey! Take it easy! You got beat back at that warehouse! Maybe you should go to the hospital..." He said. Talina shook her head.

"Just drive me to go get Jemmy!" She shouted. Link nodded and picked her up. He carried her down the stairs and sat her on the front of the bike. He then sat behind her and started the motorcycle and then spun out of the parking lot. He started off towards Kakariko. Talina leaned against him, wincing everytime they hit a rock or a bump. Link frowned.

"Surely you know that you have to go to the ER too right?" He asked/shouted. Talina laughed.

"I don't have to. And don't call me Shirley." She laughed and then winced. "Ow..." She gripped her sides. Link rolled his eyes.

...

Link and Talina walked into the Emergency Room and ran to the front desk. Talina lunged fowards, startling the poor nurse.

"Where's Jemmy? Jemmy Colheart?" She asked. The nurse blinked and motioned towards a bed in the back corner. Talina looked over and saw Darunia sitting by the edge, looking gloomy. Link helped Talina walk over to the bed and he pulled a swirly chair over for Talina. Talina sat down and then scooted closer to take a look at Jemmy. Gazing upon him, she burst into tears yet again.

Jemmy lay on the bed, a hospital outfit draped over his body. His face was swollen and had multiple blood blotches. His right eye was black and swollen, his lips puffy and red. She looked at his arms and saw that they were covered in bruises. Link turned to Darunia.

"How'd this happen?" He asked. Darunia shook his head.

"I do not know. I just found him in the upstairs apartment... like this. There was only a peice of a mask laying on the floor, but the police already took that into custody." He said. Talina looked up.

"Mask?" She asked. Darunia nodded. Talina suddenly got angry. "No." She shook her head, starting to breath heavy. Link leaned fowards and placed a hand on her back.

"What?" He asked. Talina shook her head.

"The Death Mask Gang! They work under my dad! Link! I want to turn those bastards in! I want to kill all of them!" She shouted, turning around, standing up and grabbing Link's shoulders. Link blinked in shock and held her.

"Don't worry. We won't let them get away with this! I promise." Link said. He began patting her head. "I promise... they won't get away with this."

...

Talina stayed by the bedside, laying her head on the matress under her arms. She was fast asleep. Darunia had left for home and Link was out buying coffee. A small stirring on the bed caused Talina to jolt awake. She looked over to see Jemmy blinking his good eye. Talina gasped and stood up.

"Are you all right?" She asked. Jemmy blinked and looked up at her.

"...I ...hurt..." He said.

"Oh, Jemmy! Thank the goddesses! I thought you'd of died!" She shouted, hugging him tightly.

"...Jemmy? Is that my name?" He asked. Talina blinked.

"Wh-what?" She asked, taking a step backwards. He blinked and held his head, where a bump was formed. He winced and then dropped his hand to his side. He looked around the room with a frown.

"What happened?" He asked. "The last thing I can remember is... passing out on the shoulder of a Goron..." He murmered. Talina frowned and sat down in the chair beside the bed. She sniffed and held her forehead.

"Really? You have amnesia?" She whispered to herself, almost angered at his sudden problem. She breathed in deeply and looked up to see Jemmy sitting there, a confused expression resting on his face. She leaned fowards and took his hand. He rose an eyebrow. "I'm Talina. Do you remember me?" She asked. Jemmy frowned and shook his head apologetically. Talina took in a sharp breath and nodded. "I'm going to take care of you, okay?" She asked. Jemmy nodded slowly, watching her intently. "I'm going to make sure you get all of your memories back." She smiled. Jemmy nodded once again. Link walked into the room, holding two cups of coffee. When he saw Jemmy sitting awake he let a small smile stretch his lips.

"Hey... I'm glad to see you're awake." He walked over next to Talina and sat on the arm of the chair and handed her her cup of coffee. She took it and sipped the warm contents.

"Thank you." She said. Link nodded. Jemmy blinked.

"Who is... this?" He asked. Link rose an eyebrow.

"What's he talking about?" Link asked. Talina sighed.

"He can't remember a thing about us," She started, then turned to Jemmy. "How far back can you remember?" She asked. Jemmy sighed.

"I remember that my mom's name is Hellen and I have a little sister named Dannie. I worked... at an airport as a luggage cart driver... then I can't remember anything after that." He sighed. Talina looked sadly up at Link and placed a hand upon his which rested on her shoulder. He looked down at her and gave her a tight squeeze.

"It'll be all right." He whispered.

...

**Me: Mkay... so here's where things get mui mui intersting... I belive that the choices I make from now on will be leading to the final descision... **

**and I'm having SOOOO much trouble with it. DX lolol... **


	6. Might Just Be

**Me: all righty- O! Please enjoy this chapter as well... and while I'm at it, I'm truly sorry for the long wait! I was temporarily inconvienienced by real life... damn thing. hhaha. **

**A-hem.. anyways. What I mean is, my aunt came down from Italy and wanted to take me out to Disney World. So I went. So... that's why this took forever to upload and I'm real sorry. haha. Please, read on. :D**

...

A few days had passed, Talina and Link lead Jemmy up the stairs of his house. Talina blinked and looked at the front door.

"You know...I've never been to your house..." Talina admitted. Jemmy and Link both turned to her.

"Really?" Link asked. Talina laughed and opened the door.

"Really. Jemmy told me it was always a-" She stopped upon entering the house. "...mess..."

A large crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling in the front room. A wide screen T.V. sat in front of the couch and there were giant pole like lava lamps on either side of the couch. They walked in and Jemmy sat on the couch and propped his feet up on the foot rest. Talina blinked and noticed fine china sitting in cases in the dining room which housed a large table. She shook her head and turned to Jemmy.

"You...thirsty or..something?" She asked. Jemmy looked up at her and then stood up.

"Yeah. But...don't worry, I'll get it. I just forgot my past, not how to walk." He smirked and winked and then headed for the kitchen. Talina gave a tiny smirk and followed him. Link stood in the open archway leading into the dining room and leaned against the wall. He crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes. He took in a deep breath. His phone suddenly vibrated in his pocket, causing him to jump. He grabbed his phone and flipped it open after hearing the ringtone fade in. A lullaby, a soft one, one for Zelda. He placed the phone to his ear and said,

"H'lo?"

_"Link? It's me... I've been trying to call you for ages!" _She seemed annoyed. Link grimaced with a frown. To be honest, he'd been avoiding her calls. He felt like something bad would come up as soon as he talked with her. Link blinked and looked at the kitchen doorway. He didn't see Talina or Jemmy. He made his way outside on the front porch and turned, noticing a porch swing. He lifted an eyebrow and walked over and took a seat. The wind blew gently, the smell of rain filling the air. Link sighed.

"I'm uh...sorry. So what did you want to talk about?" He asked.

_"I...I needed to talk about us..." _Zelda started in a low voice. Link caught his breath and leaned against the arm rest of the porch swing.

"...Yes?" He asked.

_"Do you still think about me?" _She asked, her voice wavering on curiousity and a pinch of accusation.

"I do..."

_"...Everyday...?" _

"...Yes... of course."

_"...What about when Talina's around?"_

"What?"

_"I just... I've been nervous. I... see what you're like around her. I...I didn't want to leave at first because It'd mean that you'd be alone with her and-"_

"What are you saying Zelda?" Link asked, suddenly standing with a glare. "Are you threatened by my best friend?" He asked. Zelda on the other end of the line caught her breath and then sighed.

_"I'm just saying that when you two are together, you look like you just... belong and you...you seem like you're more happy with her than with me and then when you all..."_

Link began laughing, cutting Zelda off mid sentance. After a moment he stopped and held his head. "Of course..." He muttered.

_"Wh-what?" _

"Of course! I understand now! I get it. I do...love her. I really do."

_"Wh-what are you saying? Love...Talina?" _Zelda squirmed. Link nodded and looked up, slight drizzle from the rain falling on the porch.

"Yeah, yeah that's it exactly! I love her! Aw my goddesses! I should have noticed! He jumped up to his feet and then leaned against the brick pillar. "I'm so damn stupid Zelda. I didn't want to lose her so I went out with-" He stopped, catching himself too late. A large amount of remorse filled his chest.

_"You mean you went out with me. Just so you could keep her close without a chance of losing her..." _She said, her voice cold and steely. Link hung his head low for a few moments. The silence between them was only interrupted by cars zooming down the street and the thunder rumbling across the sky. _"...I think it's about time we went our seperate ways, Link." _Zelda said, cutting through the silence like a thick steel knife. Link felt sadness fill his chest. He cleared his throat and nodded.

"Yeah...maybe...No..." He held his head and sighed. "Look... I don't know Zelda... I'm sorry I-"

_"Don't talk. I'm coming back to Hyrule in about a week. Don't...just don't expect me to come back into your arms or even to look at you. But I'm getting back all my stuff." _

"Zelda...I-"

The phone clicked, the line went dead. Link sighed and closed his cell phone and shoved it inside his pocket. He blinked and looked up at the dark storm clouds. He hit the brick pillar and then took a deep breath. He then began laughing. He wiped his mouth and then stood up straight.

"Okay...Okay... Maybe this is...okay..." He looked back up at the sky. "...Geeze Farore... give me the courage to walk through this one..." He mumbled. Thunder rolled across the sky again.

...

Link walked back inside and strolled into the kitchen to find Jemmy sitting on the counter talking with Talina who was at a small table. Talina looked up upon hearing Link's footsteps and smiled.

"I called Jemmy's mother about an hour ago. She's coming with his sister. We should hang out and explain the situation to her." She said. Link nodded and smiled down at her.

"Yeah...I guess so. Have you ever met them before?" He asked. Talina tensed and then sighed, shaking her head. Jemmy rose an eyebrow.

"You've never met my family?" He asked. Talina shook her head again.

"I never have. You never wanted me to meet anyone." She shrugged. Jemmy scratched the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry?" He said apologetically. Talina shrugged again. The doorbell dinged, catching everyone's attention.

"Oh..I'll get it." Talina said, standing up and walking out of the room. She walked to the front door and opened it slightly to see an older looking woman with wild white hair pulled back into a bun and deep red eyes. "Oh, are you-" The woman pushed the door open roughly and barrelled into the house.

"Oh Jemmy! My poor baby!" She scrietched. A smaller girl with dark black hair walked inside with the same kind of eyes as Jemmy. Talina shut the door after she entered, rubbing her sore nose. The black haired girl, Talina guessed to be Dannie, looked Talina up and down and glared.

"Pfft... This is who my brother is dating? Ew." She walked off. Talina frowned and felt a little hurt. She then began walking back towards the kitchen where she found Helen smothering Jemmy with hugs, kisses and affection.

"Oh, my poor baby! You got attacked by thugs just because you were helping out some stupid girl!" She sobbed. Talina pursed her lips and crossed her arms over her chest. Jemmy blinked.

"M-mom. It's okay. I don't really remember what was happening...or who she is. But I can tell you that she's not stupid." He said sternly. Helen waved his comment away and ushered Dannie fowards.

"Come say something to your brother hunny." She said. Dannie walked fowards and hugged her brother.

"Hey, Jemmy. How do you feel?" She asked. Jemmy began patting Dannie's head and smiled.

"I'm fine. I'm glad you guys are here... I'm also glad that I had these two to help me out." He motioned towards Link and Talina. Talina gave a slight smile. Link waved with a smile and put his hands in his pockets.

"Oh...you mean that this girl has been taking care of you, Jemmy?" Helen asked, turning to look at Talina disheartingly. Jemmy smiled.

"Yeah...she's really sweet. I feel bad, not being able to remember her." He looked apologetic. Talina smiled and opened her mouth to speak but Helen cut in.

"You mean you don't remember her? Well, that's fine. You told me all about her. I'll tell you details after they leave. Which they should now. Bye bye dears." By this time, Helen was shoving Link and Talina towards the door.

"B-but.. I promised I'd take care of Jemmy until he-"

"Sorry dear. You better leave!"

"W-wait!" Link cut in, trying to push against Helen. "We're friends with Jemmy! Why are you pushing us out?" Helen pushed them out the door and then held it to where it was almost closed.

"Look." She started, Talina turned around and looked up at her. "If you really love Jemmy like he told me you do... You should leave him. Get away and don't even think about loving him ever again."

"But-"

The door slammed, Talina stood staring at the door. Thunder boomed across the sky again. Link blinked in confusion and looked down at Talina.

"...Talina?" He asked quietly. Talina said nothing and hung her head low. Link reached fowards and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Tee?" He asked. She brushed him aside, quickly turning and heading off the porch.

"Take me home." She said hoarsely. She hopped onto the bike and turned to look at the street. Link stared at her for a second then headed off to sit on the bike. He cleared his throat and looked back at Talina. She was staring at the road. Link turned back to the road in front of him and started the motorcycle. When the bike jerked onto the street, Talina jumped and threw her arms around Link's middle and held him tightly. Link tensed and then shook his head, driving down the street. The rain came down hard, thunder and lightning zooming across the sky as Link made his way out of Kakariko village. Link felt Talina lay her head on his back and her arms tighten around his middle. He took in a deep breath.

"...Talina-"

"Don't." She whispered, barely audible enough to hear. Link frowned. He then nodded and turned back to the street and stepped on the gas.

They made their way in silence, the sky turning dark and almost treacherous. The rain fell hard and fast, drenching Talina and Link. When they made their way back to the condo, Link pulled into his parking spot and turned of the bike. Talina slinked off the bike slowly and then sluggishly made her way up the stairs. Link followed, watching her every move. Talina walked to the door and fumbled inside her pocket and pulled out a ring full of keys. She picked up a small key with smiley faces all over it and put it into the keyhole. She unlocked the door and then pushed it open meekly. She walked inside and threw the keys on the table.

"...What are you gonna do?" Link asked as she walked towards her room.

"...Shower..."She mumbled. Link nodded and looked down at the floor.

"...Are you okay?" He asked. She stopped walking and tensed.

"Okay? Okay!... Am I okay?" She scoffed and shook her head. She stomped her foot and let out a loud scream. Link cringed. "Am I okay? Hell no! Thank you for fucking asking!" She shouted, turning around. Link blinked and went wide eyed. Talina stopped and caught her breath. She sniffed and then grabbed her forehead. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you... I..." She trailed off and waved her hand in the air, as if explaining. She then sighed and then began walking into her bedroom once again. Link breathed in deeply and made his way down the hall. He walked into his room and walked over to the dresser. He opened the drawer and pulled out a picture frame with a picture of him and Zelda smiling up at the camera. He scoffed and turned, noticing a wire trash can in the corner. He tossed the picture into the bin and then pulled out a pair of pajama bottoms. He tore off his shirt and tossed it into the corner. He then began unbuttoning his pants and quickly dressed into his pajamas. He threw his old jeans into the corner with his shirt and then walked over to his bed and sat down. He grabbed a pillow and slapped it on the edge of the matress and then laid down. He pulled his arms behind his head and breathed in deeply. He heard the shower start and Talina step into the bathtub. He stared at the ceiling.

"...When did everything get so screwed up?" He asked himself. He blinked and thought back to his highschool days.

"Those days were easier...weren't they?" He laughed to himself.

...

_Talina sat on the bleachers next to a girl with braces. They were talking. Link walked into the gym, feeling nervous. He scanned the area until his eyes fell upon Talina. He smiled and started to walk over towards her. A ball of paper flew threw the air and bumped Link on the head. Link blinked and then pursed his lips in annoyance. He turned his head and saw a red haired boy pointing at him. _

_"That's what you get, dork!" Mido shouted. Link sighed and pulled his green beanie back over his ears. He continued to walk towards Talina. When he made it over he smiled. Talina smiled back and patted the seat next to her. Link sat down and the people around them scootched away. Talina rolled her eyes and turned to Link. _

_"How was science?" She asked. _

_"...Mrs. Impa gave me detention for blowing up another beaker." He muttered. Talina giggled. _

_"You have to pay more attention or something." She scolded. Link rolled his eyes. _

_"Yeah, yeah. Don't be my adoptive mother." He crossed his arms. Talina shook her head and then sat there, watching some boys play basketball. After a moment or so she nudged Link's arm. Link sat there for a moment, trying to keep a serious face. His lips began to twitch. He nudged Talina's arm. Talina giggled and nudged Link hard. Link busted up laughing and pushed Talina back. She shrieked and fell over. They both began laughing loudly. Talina sat back up and fixed her skirt. _

_"You jerk!" She giggled. Link laughed. _

_"Maybe I am... Maybe I'm not." He shrugged. "Maybe you're just sensative..." He mused, his eyebrows lifting up and down. Talina laughed. _

_"Of course not." She rolled her eyes. _

_"So what are you doing this weekend?" Link asked. Talina shrugged, pulling her shirt collar. Link blushed and looked down, but his eyes watched her as she dug around the inside of her shirt until she pulled out a phone. _

_"I am..." She trailed off and tapped the screen with a stylus. " doing nothing according to dad." She sighed. Link nodded. _

_"Wanna... go see that new horror movie at the drive in?" He asked. _

_"The drive in? Sure. I'll drive." She said. Link nodded. _

_"Okay." He shrugged. _

_..._

Link blinked and laughed. He sighed and then remembered another moment with Talina. One when she had actually taken the wheel from him.

...

_Link raced down the muddy path in his beat up old truck. Talina sat in the passenger seat, lobbing old, rotten tomatoes from the open window. _

_"Take that you lousy seniors!" She shouted. Link breathed in deeply and screamed as they bounced over a muddy hill. _

_"T-Talina! I don't think declaring war on the seniors was a very good idea!" He shouted. Talina laughed and reached below the seat and pulled up a bag of water balloons full of green liquid. _

_"Don't worry about it Link! Just keep driving. Oh, don't slow down what's wrong with you?" She shouted and leaned out the window. She lobbed a water balloon towards the car behind them. "Eat this you stupid upperclassmen!" She shouted. The car behind them honked loudly. _

_"You'll pay for that you stupid Junior!" A senior shouted, turning on his windshield wipers. _

_"I don't wanna die!" Link shouted, glaring at the brunette. Talina rolled her eyes and crawled over to Link, occasionally faultering with the bumpy back road. She moved onto his lap and took the wheel. Link blushed and caught his breath. "What are you-?" He started. Talina stepped on his foot which was on top of the gas pedal. The truck jerked fowards. Link screamed. Talina laughed. _

_"Hold on Link!" She shouted. Link was still screaming as he wrapped his arms around Talina and squeezed his eyes shut. Talina jerked the car to the right and sped down a gravel road. The truck fish tailed and Link could feel Talina voilently turning the wheel left and right. He felt the truck level out and then speed off again. Link peeked open his eye and saw that Talina was heading down the gravel road once more. He looked into the rear view mirror and couldn't see the seniors anymore. Link grabbed Talina's sides and lifted her up slightly. He then moved out from under her and sat in the passenger seat. _

_"That was... awesome!" Link shouted, laughing loudly. "Where- How- When did you learn to drive like that?" He asked. Talina laughed. _

_"Do you know that dad owns a race car track in Florida?" She asked. Link shook his head. "Well he does. When we go out there in the Summer, I always sneak off and meet a guy I know down there. I think his name is Gonzo. He's an older guy. He's awesome. He works the track. He taught me all I know!" She shouted. Link laughed and ran his fingers through his hair. _

_"You are amazing." He said. Talina smiled, her cheeks turning a small shade of pink. Link then blinked and looked down at the bag full of water balloons. "...What are we gonna do with those?" He asked. Talina blinked. _

_"...We could always go to the Principal's house an-"_

_"No." Link cut in. _

_..._

Link began laughing, remembering that whole experience. He ran his fingers through his hair and then cleared his throat. He then frowned in thought.

"I think she actually had her liscence taken away two weeks after that..." He murmered to himself. He shook his head. He then heard the shower cut off and Talina step out. He blinked and stared back up at the ceiling. "...I wonder if she'll go back to...Jemmy..." He wondered to himself. He frowned. "I ..hope...not... Wow. I sound awful." He rubbed his face and then cleared his throat again. The bathroom door squeaked open and footsteps got louder as they approached his door. It opened a crack and Talina poked her head in.

"...Can I... talk with you?" She asked. Link nodded and sat up, patting the matress beside him. Talina walked inside and sat down beside him. She breathed in deeply and then opened her mouth, but only silence spilled out. Link rose an eyebrow.

"...What?" He asked. Talina opened her mouth again, then closed it, then opened it again. Link thought she looked like a goldfish. Talina finally shut her mouth and shook her head. She began laughing. She tipped over and her head landed on the pillow. Link blinked and looked down at her. "...What?" He asked again, this time his tone was quiet and careful. Talina shook her head again, her laughing died down. She grabbed Link's earring and pulled gently. Link blinked and was pulled down beside her. He laid down and turned to look down at her. She smiled gently and then it died down. She breathed out slowly and laid her head on his chest. Link felt the warmth creep onto his face as she slid her hands up his torso and rested them under her head. He blinked and looked down to see her eyes closed. "...Are you wanting to just...sleep in here or-"

"Link?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Shut up and just go to sleep with me." She said with a yawn. Link smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah...okay." He agreed and held her tightly.

...

Link woke up in the morning to find that he was alone. He blinked and frowned. He turned and noticed his door open and the clothes in the corner gone. He sat up and noticed the smell of bacon wafting through the air. His stomach rumbled and he licked his lips. He then rose an eyebrow. He got off the bed and began walking down the hall. He walked into the kitchen and turned to see Talina standing over the stove cooking bacon.

"Ow! Fucker!" She shouted after bacon greese spit onto her arm. Link chuckled. She looked behind her and smiled. "Sorry you had to hear that sir." She said in a military like fashion. Link laughed and shrugged.

"Heard worse, I'm sure you know." He smiled and gazed over to her. She was wearing a red tank top with a lacey rim and black shorts. Turning around, she flipped the spatula in her hand and flipped a piece of bacon over.

"Thank goddesses I learned how to cook in college." She laughed. Link chuckled and then walked fowards.

"You seem... happy today." He chimed, leaning on the counter. Talina nodded with a smile.

"Of course I am! I realized, I'm okay! I mean... that thing that happened yesterday, you know... that thing with Jemmy's mom... " She trailed off. Link nodded. Talina nodded back. "It's okay! She called me up, she told me that if I bugged her or Jemmy, she'd call the police! So I guess... I'll just... get over him and move on... and by move on of course I mean just die in this condo alone..." She trailed off and the spatula rested on the edge of the pan. Link blinked and frowned sadly.

"She can't do that! That's not-" Talina held up her hand, continuing to stare at the counter top.

"Please. It's hard enough... just let this one die... I'm tired of fighting." She whispered. Link watched as she slowly collected herself and shakily flipped an egg over. "...E-easy. Over easy right?" She asked. Link blinked.

"Huh?"

"You like over easy eggs?" She turned and smiled. Link blinked and nodded. He walked over and stepped up behind her and grabbed her wrists.

"You can't cook very well." He scolded. Talina tensed at his touch as he moved her hands to slide the spatula under an egg. He flipped her hand and the egg flipped over. Link then looked down and then let go of her left wrist and turned off the stove. Talina blinked and looked back behind her.

"What are yah doin-?" She caught her breath, Link's hand resting on her hip. He leaned fowards and bit the edge of her ear. Talina's face flared deep red. Link let go of her other wrist and held her chin as he began kissing her jaw line. She trembled under his touch. "L...L-Link..." She muttered. Link felt satisfied, knowing exactly how to move with her. He trailed his hand under her shirt and slipped a finger under the front part of her bra and tugged slightly. Talina shivered. Link leaned fowards and kissed her shoulder. "L-Link.." She whispered. Link leaned next to her ear.

"...I love you..." He said with a hushing tone. Talina turned around to look at him and watched him with wide eyes.

"You...said it... again..." She said quietly. Link rose an eyebrow.

"Is that what I told you that night?" He asked. Talina nodded. Link smiled. "It's because I really do. I really love you. I love you." He leaned in and kissed her. He then backed up and looked down at Talina who seemed to be dumbstruck. She stared at him, her heart beating loudly in her chest. She grabbed a fist full of his hair and yanked him fowards, pulling him into a kiss. Link made a noise of suprise and wrapped his arms around her and started pulling her away from the kitchen. Talina pushed against Link, pulling her tank top over her head. Link slid his hands down her sides and picked her up. He backed up until the back of his legs hit the couch. They both yelped as they fell backwards. As soon as they hit the cushions they started at it again. Link deepend the kiss and pushed against her, sitting up as he did so. He picked her up again and set her on the floor a few steps away from the couch. Talina tugged at Link's pajama pants. Link felt his stomach stir and he slid his tongue into her mouth. Link backed up and tapped the door knob to Talina's bedroom. The door clicked open and they both fell in. Link landed on the edge of the bed, Talina landing on top of him. Link pushed her to the side and got up on top of her.

"Oh, I love you." Talina gasped, holding onto Link's arms.

"I love you too."

...

Talina breathed out slowly, closing her eyes as Link collaspsed on top of her, exhausted. She breathed in deeply, taking in his scent. There was something about his body that fit her so perfectly. His chest just laid on top of her like a jigsaw puzzle. He was the perfect piece. She slithered her hands up his sides and held onto him.

"...I love you." She whispered. Link smiled, his chin resting on the crook of her neck.

"I love you..." He then lifted himself up and stared down into her eyes. "...I missed you like this..." He muttered.

"...We're missing the leather car seat, my foot stuck in the wheel and you bumping your head all the time on the roof of the car." She smiled. Link laughed breathlessly and sighed, lowering himself and laying down once again.

"...I'm sorry." He said.

"For what?" Talina started, running her fingers through his hair. Link closed his eyes.

"For hurting you... for all these years..." He whispered. Talina breathed in deeply.

"It's okay... I forgive you." She replied, closing her eyes.

"...I'm tired." Link muttered.

"Sleepyhead... shut up and just fall asleep with me, okay?" She asked.

"...Okay."

And after a long while of silence Link opened his eyes.

"Hey."

"Hm?" Talina asked.

"...We're supposed to be at work..." He muttered. Talina opened her eyes.

"Oh my gods we are." They looked at each other for a moment then bolted for the bathroom.

...

**Me: This...isn't the end, please keep in mind. I hope you continue with me for the long while we go. I don't really know how much we have left until the story is over. **

**I apologize once more for the late upload. I've been on this trip with my aunt. Limited time to work with the internetz. lol. SO uh...yeah. Sorry. :( **


	7. Movin on out

**Me: Okay. So new chapter. XD I'm so excited, sad and happy for this one. lol. And thank you all for your reviews! I want to thank each of you so much!  
**

**Thank you! **

**Shmwa! kisses!**

**lol. And I want to say that I really appreciate it when you gave my OC a chance. :D Not very many people... (Zelinkers) Do that. **

**No offence to Zelink, I like that pairing as well but come on. Link is too much of a man candy stud. **

**ah-hem. **

**anyways, onwards.**

**...**

Link and Talina drove into the Cafe's parking lot; Talina hopped off the bike and made her way inside the building, Link sluggishly following behind. Talina opened the doors and looked around caustiously for Anju or her mother. She noticed Sal in the kitchen window, he was looking back with an expression closely resembling a pucker fish. He motioned them both over quickly. Talina nodded and looked at Link. He was standing behind her, rubbing his eyes and yawning loudly, his mouth outstretched and his cheeks a faint pink. Talina felt her heart stir slightly, a large smile spreading her lips across her face. Giggling quietly and waiting for him to quit yawning, she motioned him inside behind her. He nodded and they both dashed for the kitchen. When they made it inside, Talina went to her locker and opened the door. She pulled out her white work shirt and held it in her hand while she went working on pulling off her other shirt with her other hand. Link walked up next to her and opened his locker and pulled out his work shirt. He turned to her, wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. Talina blushed a deep red and smiled. Link then walked off and pulled on his shirt. Talina stood there for a moment longer, her fingertips brushing the tips of her blushing cheeks. She felt like she was about to explode with happiness. Her chest seemed to contract her heart and her stomach was doing summersaults over a firey pit. She breathed in deeply and giggled trying to exhale. She shook her head and pulled on her shirt.

"Okay...work time..." She sighed and pulled on her shirt. She then spun on her heel and walked into the kitchen. She noticed Sal stacking a plate with a muffin on it next to a plate with a breakfast sandwhich on a large tray. She walked fowards and picked the tray up. "How has it been this morning?" She asked. Sal flipped over an omlet and sighed.

"Not too busy. I had to cover for you both, I hope you know. I thought that Anju's mother was gonna raise all unholy hell on me when I told her that you two were in the bathroom with the shits." He chuckled and flipped the omlet onto the plate with the muffin. Talina grinned.

"I'm sorry Sal. I'll make it up to you." Talina said, lifting the heavy tray with the food on it.

"Better be with that sandwhich you promised me." He replied and smiled. Talina laughed with a nod. "What kept you both anyways?" Sal questioned, raising the spatula into the air, waving it in front of Talina's face which was still pink from before. She smiled and shook her head.

"N-nothing. Oh, look, Link just placed an order. Bye." She said and rushed out of the kitchen. She walked through the cafe, weaving around tables and chairs until she made her way to a table with a man reading a newspaper. She balanced the tray against her hip and smiled. "Hello sir! I'm Talina and I'll be your waitress this morning. If you need anything after your meal, another re-fill, another omlet... anything, don't hesitate to ask." She set down the plates of food onto the table and held the tray in her arms. The man sniffed and folded the newspaper. Talina jerked backwards, startled.

"Oh, no. I think this is just what I need. Thanks." Rullin smiled up at her. Talina glared and walked fowards, raising her hand to strike him across the face when a man with a black suit stepped towards her and held a gun to her side.

"I wouldn't Miss Talina." He murmered quietly. Talina froze and glared down at Rullin who was smiling up at her with a satisfied air. He thumbed the newspaper until he reached the funnies all the while humming a show tune. After a few moments he looked up at Talina.

"Well, sit down." He motioned with a polite air. Talina grit her teeth and took a step backwards towards the front of the cafe.

"Bite me." She said snarkly and walked back into the kitchen. Rullin chuckled to himself and snapped the newspaper back into a readable position. Talina barralled into the front desk, startling Link who was falling asleep against the cash register.

"Wha-? Who-? When?" He shouted. He then looked down and noticed Talina who was hovering over the tray. "What's up?" He asked. Talina blinked and looked up. She frowned for a moment but then smiled.

"Not a thing." She said. Link smiled and leaned fowards to kiss her cheek.

"Good. I wouldn't want you upset." He said. Talina blushed like a school girl and then practically skipped back to the kitchen.

"Nah. I won't let Rullin get to me. He's just an ass-hole customer that I'll serve, then shove the bill down his throat." She laughed grimly but then sighed. "Nah, I'll just give him the bill." She then popped her back and walked over and took a tray beside Sal that had enough food for one and set the empty one in its place. "Thanks Sal!" She shouted as she walked out. Sal waved her on as she walked out. Talina strode through the cafe humming as she delivered their food. "And I'm in love with a past loverrr.." Talina chimed, walking through the backroom, towards the kitchen yet again. "He's the best thing everrr.. why? Because he's just mine and no one else-" She stopped and froze, her blood turning icy cold as an image of Zelda flashed through her mind. She dropped the tray which wobbled away and wrapped her arms around her body. "No...wait..." She had forgotten that Link and Zelda were still together. "No..." She mumbled and felt something inside her break. Heart, brain, maybe it was a spleen? She didn't know but it didn't feel good. With tears welling up in her eyes she felt her emotions break out of their barriers.

She felt hurt, betrayed, damaged beyond repair.

_"Oh, Talina I love you so much!" _He had shouted when they made love. But wait... was it the same?

_"Oh, Zelda! I love you so much!" _

Talina sobbed and held her breath. She shook her head. A number of things flashed through her mind; mostly horrific visions of her harming herself in numerous ways. She shook her head.

"No...no..." She sobbed and dropped to her knees, holding onto her head in a frantic manner. "No! Remember the things that doctor Mizumi taught you!" She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, recalling all of the sessions she had with her pychiatrist when she was young. She breathed in deeply and imagined herself in a calm place. The wind blowing softly. "Don't think of the harm I could inflict upon myself." She said quietly, as if repeating instructions. "Just calm down and assess the situation." She nodded to herself and sobbed once again. After a few moments her sadness bubbled down. She felt anger rise through her throat. She stood up with tears streaming down her face and walked through the doors to the dining area.

The doors to the cafe opened and Anju and her mother walked inside. Anju's mother turned and noticed Talina.

"There you are you lazy bum! I had to cancel my meeting because you and Link were busy this morning an-" She stopped as she saw Talina walking away from her. Talina walked up to the counter and slammed her hands on the surface. Link turned her way with a raised eyebrow.

"What is it-?" He was cut across by Talina's hand snapped across his face. People all over the cafe stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the sound of the slap. Link stood there for a moment, his head turned to the side, the red outline of a hand glowed faintly against his skin. His blue eyes were wide with shock. Anju stood in the doorway, her hands covering her mouth in shock. Talina sobbed and continued to glare at Link. She watched him as he turned back towards her.

"You...You..." She balled her fists and sobbed. "...ARGH!" She screamed and spun on her heel. "Rullin! Get me out of here and take. Me. Home!" She screamed. Link frowned and watched as Rullin stood and walked over to Talina. He grabbed her shoulders and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"I knew you'd come back to me one of these days. I'm sorry that you just had to come back due to heartbreak..." He said. Talina wrentched her way out of his grasp.

"I said that I'd come back home. But don't think that I'm still your daughter." She snapped. Rullin chuckled. Talina then walked past the counter, keeping a glare fixated on Link as she went. She froze in front of him and then looked over at him, giant tears spilling over her lashes. "I'm not a toy. Have fun with Zelda. Or did you forget that you were with her?" She snapped and rushed out the doors. Rullin strolled behind her and stopped by Anju's mother.

"I'm terribly sorry about this mess. A round of coffee, on the house. My treat." He said in a business like manner and handed Anju's mother a purple rupee. He exited the doors and left the cafe dead silent.

Link stood there quietly, trying to register what had just went on. He brought a hand up and brushed the slap mark on his cheek.

_"Or did you forget that you were with her?" _

With...Zelda?

"Oh no..." Link gasped, his eyes growing wide. "Oh no! She didn't know!" He shouted and jumped over the counter. "Talina!" He shouted, busting through the doors of the cafe. "Talina!" he looked from side to side, scanning the entire parking lot, trying to find Rullin's car. He spotted a black Lamborghini sitting in the back. Talina was sliding into a chair. Link dashed fowards, trying to reach the car as the engine started. "Talina! Wait!" He shouted. The car backed up and sped off before Link could reach them. "Talina wait! I'm not with Zelda anymore!" Link shouted, but it was too late.

Talina was gone.

...

Link slumped back to Talina's condo and opened the front door, Anju's mother had dissmissed him from work that morning, calling it, 'personal matters' and leaving it at that. Link didn't argue, of course and went directly back to the house. He looked inside, the lights were still left on. He walked in and shut the door, searching for any sight that Talina was still there. He heard a slight rustling noise and a sob. He rose an eyebrow and ventured towards Talina's room. He pushed open the door and saw Talina sitting on the floor in front of her dresser pulling out shirts and pants and slipping them into a suitcase that was laying on the floor. She wiped the tears away from her eyes and coughed then went back to work, not noticing that Link was there. Link took a cautious step fowards and put his hands in his pockets. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped when Talina spoke up.

"Yeah. Yeah. I know... I-I'm co-coming home. Groose? He w-works for you now? I ha-haven't seen him since highschool... Okay. I'm just staying there until Link finds a new place and moves out." She coughed and wiped her eyes. "Because I can't just leave him homeless!" She shouted. Link rose an eyebrow and noticed the phone in her hand. "No. I don't want to do that either. Look... I'm done. I'm done with everything that's happened with him! I... I just want to be alone for a while. So I'm going to live with you until I get enough money to move into a new house. Then I'm gone again. No. There's not a damn thing you can do to keep me there any longer than what I have to." She stood up and snapped the phone shut and bent back over to zip up her suitcase. She then picked it up and turned around, looking like she was ready to leave. She gasped when she saw Link and dropped the suit case. "Wha-what are you doing back?" She asked, as if being caught doing something bad.

Link sighed and threw his hands in his pockets. He stared at her for a few moments then dropped his gaze to the floor. "...I messed up." He said after a few moments of silence.

"Yah think?"

Link looked up to see Talina glaring at him harshley. She balled her hands into fists and breathed in deeply. Link winced, waiting for the storm.

"What the hell?" She shouted. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" She screamed. Link opened his mouth to say something but was cut off. "Not only did you use me, AGAIN," She seemed almost hysterical, "you had me betray one of my best friends! Zelda was one good friend! Now I'll never be able to look at her in the face anymore! Never!" She sobbed and grabbed a handful of her hair. "And now what? You're coming back to say that you had a good time? I was great? Yeah, fine, now let's forget that there was a thing and I'll just go back out with Zelda again! Is that it!" She looked at Link. Link opened his mouth but no words would come out. He frowned and felt tears spill over his eyes.

"Talina...I..."

"Am I a toy?"

Link winced, her words cutting through him like a cold, steely knife. He looked up and saw Talina standing there, large bubbling tears spilling past her face. But instead of an expression of anger or sadness stood one of total rejection, embarrassment, and anguish.

"Why?" She whispered. "Why can I... stand here in front of you and feel horrible for yelling at you?" She sobbed and laughed, wiping away tears. "Am I just a toy?" She repeated. "Is that what you think? You can just use me once when we're young, drop me for eight years and then decide to pick me back up when someone else comes into my life?" She shook her head. They both stood there for a moment, the silence becoming a wall between them. Link shook his head.

"No... You're not a toy..." He cleared his throat. "Look... I didn't... I just didn't want to lose you after that night I-"

"Shut up." Talina interjected quietly. She looked at the floor and frowned. She shook her head. "Just...shut up." She bent down and picked up her suitcase and walked past Link.

"Talina please, just let me talk to you-" He reached out for her hand and she pulled away sharply.

"SHUT UP!" She screamed. Link backed up and looked at her, wide eyed. "I'm going. Good-bye." She sniffed and wiped her nose across her sleeve. "There's some pizza in the freezer... eat it." She coughed and left the room. Link stood there, the sounds of her footsteps causing a heartbeat to pound harshley. He heard the front door open and then slam. He winced and breathed in deeply. He took a step back and sat down on Talina's bed. He held his face and coughed, tears spilling into his palm.

"How can we end up so bad like this in just one morning?" He mumbled. He then sighed, knowing that it was exactly what he had done.

...

Talina sat in the front seat of a black car with tinted windows after throwing her suitcase in the trunk. The driver started the car and started off down the road. After a few moments of silence he cleared his throat.

"It's uh...been a while, huh Talina? What happened?"

"Hi Groose. It has been a while." She sniffed and wiped away the stray tears. "Don't worry about it. It just has something to do with your number one loser. Do you remember?" She gave him a weak smile. Groose blinked and smiled sadly at her expression.

"Yeah, I think I remember always calling that Link kid that. You two still hung out after high school?" He asked. Talina snorted and held her forehead.

"...Yeah. We did." She said. Groose nodded and pursed his lips, turning the wheel.

"...I can go and beat him up like old times for you." He smiled. "Guh-huh-huh." He laughed. Talina laughed breathlessly and shook her head.

"No...Even though he just totally pissed me off..." She trailed off and sighed. "I don't want anything to hurt him." She sniffed. Groose nodded and then silence filled the car once again. They drove for about an hour, heading for the downtown Hyrule. They took backstreets until they came to a road that lead up to a hillside mansion surrounded by the outskirted trees of Kokiri. Groose took the road through the winding forest and made his way into the large car garage which was full of mercedes, lamborghinies and other expensive cars. Groose turned off the car and then patted his knees.

"So uh...Welcome back home...I guess." He cleared his throat. Talina blinked and nodded. She opened the door and stepped out. Groose opened the door and opened the trunk. He grabbed her suitcase and then turned to her. "You...gonna be all right?" He asked. Talina smiled and took the suitcase from his hands.

"Probably not." She laughed and then walked off towards the front door. She opened then and grimaced at the giant crystal chandelier hanging in the room. Maids turned and noticed Talina standing there. The older maids all hurried away from her, like she was a disease. Talina felt herself chuckle, remembering all the times she had tormented the nannies and maids as a kid. She cleared her throat and then headed up the stairs to her right. She walked through the red carpeted hallway until she reached a door to her left. She opened it and winced at the harsh pink wall paper and white blanketed bed. She sighed and walked inside and threw her suitcase on the top of the bed. She unzipped it and threw all of her clothes into a laundry basket on the side of her bed. "Can't believe that was still there." She laughed. A knock sounded off on her door. "It's locked!" She shouted.

"...I uh... I'd like to meet you." A feminine voice sounded. Talina rose an eyebrow and stood up.

"Who are you?" Talina asked, walking towards the door. She unlocked it and saw a young woman standing in the doorway, long blonde hair and big blue eyes. Her lips were red and glistening, her boobs looked like two gigantic watermelons just glued on. Talina could only guess that this girl was the flavor of the week. She leaned against her door frame.

"My name is Stacey! I would like you to know that I'm your new mother!" she smiled.

"...How old are you?" Talina started, raising her eyebrow. Stacey smiled and held a finger to her lips.

"Now now, are you really concerned about that? Just give a hug to your new mommy!" She giggled and walked fowards with her arms outstretched. Talina winced and felt Stacey grab her with suprising strength. When she squeezed Talina, Talina winced as the harsh plastic boobs almost cut through her.

"Oh my god." Talina wheezed. Stacey let go and smiled.

"Oh, and I want to show you your new little brother as well." She laughed. Talina coughed.

"Brother?" She said, startled. Stacey nodded and started off down the hallway.

"He's just in here." She said. She opened a blue door and walked inside. Talina peered into the dark blue room and was shocked by the numerous toys on the ground. She took a cautious step inside and peek over to see Stacey leaning over a cradle. When she stood up straight she was holding a small chubby toddler who had a puffy fat face, wide grey eyes and a bushle of dark, black, curly hair. When the baby looked and saw Talina he sneezed and then smacked his lips together in an uninterested way. Talina pursed her lips.

"Like father like son." She mused. Stacey held out the baby and offered him to Talina. Talina sighed and awkwardly held the baby in her arms.

"His name is Damien." She smiled.

"Oh, like the son of the devil in 'The Omen'."

"What?"

"N-nothing..." Talina cleared her throat and then looked down at the small baby who was looking up at her with half-lidded eyes. "What kid?" She asked suddenly. He spit up on the front of Talina's shirt and then giggled. Talina sighed and then laughed. "Okay...I'm gonna have a good time with you." She said. The baby smiled and grabbed a fist full of Talina's hair and yanked.

...

**Me: Thanks for this, it's not the end as you know. Please, keep up with me and review. OuO**


	8. Remember

**Me: Omg... it has been so long and I am truly truly sorry. I'm also sorry that this story is starting to aggrivate or confuse some people. Lol. I truly hope that you'll stick with me till the end but you know...**

**dumb things like... 'not telling Talina that he was no longer with Zelda' happen... they..really do. And sometimes things snowball before you can really see the whole picture. That's more than likely to happen in real life. And I wanted to show that. **

**So thanks for reading and I hope you continue on with me. **

**oh... and by the way...guess who gets to be in this chapter? :heart: **

...

Link sat in the apartment, his head feeling woozy. He held his forehead and breathed in deeply. "Why didn't I just tell her that Zelda and I weren't together before I..." He trailed off and felt his memory trail off to that morning. They were both in the bedroom, the scent of vanilla as he laid down his head in the crook of her neck. The strange feeling he got everytime her finger tips brushed his chest.

Link held his head in his hands and tapped his foot against the floor in agitation. The silence filled the air around him, being mixed with his thoughts and feelings as they wafted around him almost like a taunting call.

But wait... maybe in a day or two, she'd be calm enough that Link could talk with her...

"Maybe.. Maybe I could go there tonight and..." Link stood up and started for the door but stopped as his hand brushed the doorknob. "No..." He held a handfull of his hair and breathed in deeply. "Maybe I could call..." He went for his phone then stopped. "No..." He sighed and threw himself back onto the couch and stared at the ceiling for a minuet or two. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply.

_"Hey Link." Talina started, leaning forwards, her hair had been curled by a former friend of hers. Link looked up from his comic and rose an eyebrow. _

_"What is it?" He asked and thumbed through a page. Talina smiled and then held up a flyer. Link sighed heavily upon reading it. "I don't want to go to prom Talina. It's gonna be stupid." _

_"Oh, come on! We didn't go to Junior prom and we had to set it up for the seniors! You have to come with me to this one!" She shouted. Link groaned and leaned backwards on his chair. _

_"I dunno... I'd have to find a suit." _

_"Wouldn't Rauru have one?" She asked, "I mean... your dad must know where to get one." She tried to reason, sticking out her upper lip. Link rolled his eyes. _

_"Rauru just wears that bathrobe all day long. I'd be shocked if he had a suit. But I guess I could ask." Link shrugged. Talina lightened up with a smile. _

_"So...you'll go with me?" She asked. Link smirked and nodded. Talina giggled and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much! Drop by my house and pick me up! We'll go together!" _

_"Yeah, all right." Link squirmed under her hold and she let go. She smiled at him one last time before hopping off his desk and walking off. _

_..._

_Link stood in front of Talina's doorway, a blue rose in his hand. He knocked on the mahogany wood once and then straightened the black tie that hung around his neck. The doorway opened and an old man stood. _

_"Oh..hey. I'm here to pick up Tali-" The door slammed hard in Link's face. Link blinked his blue eyes before shaking his head with a large sigh. He turned and walked around the back of the house and peered up at the second story window. He saw a sillouhette of Talina standing in the light. He could tell her hair was still curly. She was putting on what seemed like the top of her dress. He smirked and felt his face heat up. He then cleared his throat and averted his eyes to the ground only to find sturdy pebbles. He bent down and picked up a handfull and stood, ready to throw. He chucked one at the window and it bounced away. He saw the sillouhette of Talina stir and look around but then go back to zipping up. He chucked another pebble at the window, it dinked and bounced away. Talina turned around and pushed aside her curtains. Link caught his breath, looking up at his best friend. The blue tinted light hit her features in an almost awe-spiring way. Her hair waved over her tan shoulders and her painted pink lips smiled down at him. She leaned on the window sill and waved. _

_"Did... dad not let you in?" She asked, her eyebrow raising. Link cleared his throat and then nodded. _

_"That one butler that hates me slammed the door." He winced as his voice cracked to a sudden high pitch and his stomach stirred. He prayed to Farore that Talina didn't hear it. _

_"Oh, okay. I'll go open the door for you." She backed up and shut the window and walked off. Link smiled and then ran back to the front door, an almost eager bounce in his step. He stopped on the front step and cleared his throat. He huffed and smelled his breath. _

_"Crap...shouldn't of scarfed down that hamburger..." He spit into the bushes beside the door and wiped his teeth with his fingers. He then cleared his throat and stood in front of the door, eager for it to open. The handle jiggled and before Link could blink the door was open with light spilling out onto the front steps. Link blinked and then smiled at his friend. He held out the blue rose. Talina blushed and grabbed the stem and smiled. She smelled the rose and then tucked it into Link's shirt pocket. Link and Talina then stood in front of each other, wondering what should happen now..._

_"Well... let's go." Talina finally said.. Link nodded. _

_"Oh but uh..." He trailed off and then looked back at the house after Talina barrelled past him. "Doesn't uh...Clarice...-was that her name?- want some photos or something?" Link asked, recalling Talina's new step mother. _

_"She ditched this morning with a bag full of silver rupees man." Talina laughed and opened the car door. Link blinked in suprise but then walked over to the car behind her. He opened her door and then climbed inside himself. After starting the car and turning the station to hard rock, he began to back up out of the driveway. After a while on the road, Link cleared his throat and spoke up. _

_"S-So...you look hot-" He caught his breath and mentally beat the living hell out of himself. _

_'shit shit shit! I meant nice! I mean nice! Why the hell did hot slip out of my mouth!' He thought. Talina blushed and turned away from Link's sight. _

_"Well...thanks." She smiled to herself and tried hard to contain the giggle threatning to burst from her gut. She breathed in deeply and expelled the harsh giggled from her stomach and then turned back to Link with a large smile. "You look pretty fine yourself, sexy man." She then laughed and threw the back of her hand towards him in a gesture to show she was teasing. He smirked and felt his face heat up. He turned the car and pulled up into the parking lot of the school. Link parked into a space and then turned off the egnition. He then breathed in deeply and then turned to Talina with a sigh. _

_"Well...here we are." He gave her a half-smile. Talina smiled back and Link could feel the lump in his throat suffocating him. He cleared his throat and then opened his door. Talina got out of the car and met Link by the entrance to the school, where they could both hear the soft thuds of the music pulsing through the ground. Talina grabbed Link's arm and yanked him into the school and through the halls until they reached an old gym where bright lights were shining through. Link grimaced as a neon blue light assulted his eyeballs. He slid his arm from Talina's hold and then grabbed her hand. He then pointed to the photo stand. "Let's go get a picture." He said. Talina squeezed his hand, never looking at him in the face. She nodded and then began walking fowards. Link followed and they stepped up onto the platform. _

_"Oh, it's round ears and the chump!" Tetra, the photo engineer shouted with a laugh. "Well... I'll make sure you two get put into the loser section of the photo album, huh?" She snarkly laughed and waited for Talina and Link to pose. Though there annoyed expressions soon melted into smiles. Link snaked his arms around Talina's middle as he stood behind her. Talina's face turned bright pink and her smile grew ecstatic. Link could feel her against his stomach, the warmth radiating off of her would suggest that she was part fire... but he knew better. He cleared his throat and Tetra snapped a picture. "There you go. If you want a copy it's twelve bucks!" She pointed to a small table over in the corner. Talina rolled her eyes. _

_"Whatever." She shrugged and then walked over to the dance floor as soon as a song blared through the DJ sterios. She smiled and turned to Link. "Time to dance, my sexy friend?" She asked with a teasing tone. Link smiled and grabbed her hands. _

_"Yeah, why not?" He then began dancing with Talina, their swift movements with the beat. Talina twisted around and felt herself laugh. Link tried to hold in his laugh but found himself absolutely excited by how good Talina and he were dancing. Talina grabbed Link's hand and jerked herself through the air, only to be jerked back by Link's strong grip at the right time of the beat. Link yanked her back and grabbed her into his arms. She blinked and smiled. _

_"That was awesome! We should join a dance team!" She shouted. Link grimaced. _

_"Nnnnnooo." He said begrudgingly. Talina giggled._

_"Okay, okay. Or not." She held up her hands in defeat. Suddenly the lights became dim and the music slowed into a slow dancing song. _

_"What is this?" Talina asked, her nose wrinkling. _

_"Oh...it's that hero song by that... glacias guy." Link answered, having heard the song a total of one time. Talina rose an eyebrow. _

_"Really?" She asked. Link shrugged. _

_"Just because I branch out on music." He smirked. Talina rolled her eyes. _

_"I'll beat you at the music knowledge game one of these days, I promise you that." She smiled. Link chuckled and then reached out a hand. _

_"Would you dance... if I asked you to dance?" He asked along with the lyrics. Talina blushed and nodded, grabbing his hand and walking closer to him. Link slid his hand from her palms down her arms and to her waist. Talina felt her heart hit her breast plate like a bullet. She caught her breath and wrapped her arms around Link's shoulders. They twisted slowly, both of them heating up tremendously. _

_Would you cry?_

_If you saw me crying?_

_Talina kept her eyes on the floor, her stomach knotting itself tightly inside her. Link stared at the wall across from him where a couple of boys who were hanging back were standing. One of them gave Link a thumbs up. _

_And would you save my soul...tonight? _

_Link cleared his throat and looked down at Talina. "S-so...having fun?" Talina nodded, not looking up at him for fear of showing her beet red face. She slid her arms from his shoulders to under his arms. She stepped fowards and leaned her head on his chest. Link caught his breath, his body tensed under her warm embrace. _

_Would you tremble if I touched you lips? _

_He reached upwards and pulled a strand of hair away from Talina's eye. She blushed and pushed her face into his chest to avoid him seeing her like she was. Link rose an eyebrow and cleared his throat._

_"...I'm... kinda glad you made me come tonight..." He admitted. Talina then looked up with an astonished look. _

_"Really? Why?" She asked. Link smiled and laughed. _

_"Because it's actually kinda cool." He admitted. Talina smiled and laid her head on Link's chest again. _

_Now would you die for the one you love? Hold me in your arms..._

_tonight..._

_..._

_A few songs, drinks and a cupcake eating contest later, Link and Talina leaned against Link's car doors. Link smiled and leaned towards Talina. _

_"That was pretty fun...I'll admit it." He said. Talina smiled and took a sip from the punch she'd taken out of the gym. _

_"See? Told you prom would be fun. I mean... we're seniors now...we might as well have some memories of prom." She smiled. Link nodded in agreement and then took in a deep breath. _

_"H-hey." _

_"Mmm yeah?" _

_"Do you...wanna go driving around? I mean... let's go to the lost woods. We used to love it there!" He said. Talina blinked for a moment but then nodded with a smile. _

_"Sure. I don't mind staying way out after curfew!" She walked around to the passenger side and opened the door and climbed inside. Link climbed in after her and started the car. Talina tugged at the collar of her dress. Link started out of the parking lost and headed for the woods. Talina cleared her throat. _

_"Can I... I mean... I have a tank top and shorts underneath this thing for when we left. It's a puffy freaking nightmare. I'm gonna stip, okay?" She asked, turning to Link. Link blushed and shrugged, trying to keep cool. _

_"No prob." He said. Talina nodded with a satisfied look and awkwardly started to unzip the dress. Link blushed and tried to focus on the road but found it difficult whenever she had started pulling up the said dress. Link tilted the mirror ever so cautiously to see Talina as she cursed, trying to get off her green dress. Her tank top started slipping up with the dress, showing the bottom half of her silver, lacey bra. Link's eyes grew wide and he felt his whole face light up red as he watched her. _

_HONK HONK HONK! _

_Link turned back to the road and jerked his car to the right to avoid a giant semitruck. He was back on the road and breathed out slowly to expell the butterflies in his stomach. Talina finally got the dress fully off and then turned to Link. _

_"...Really?" She asked. Link tensed. _

_"...R-r-really what?" He squeaked, fear bubbling in his chest. Oh, goddesses... did she catch him peeking?_

_"You really wanna kill me with a traffic accident tonight? Come on man." She laughed and threw the dress to the back seat. Link sighed in relief and then laughed. _

_"N-Nah... sorry. I'll keep you alive for now." He smirked. Talina nudged his arm and then chuckled. Link smiled and pulled into a small spot with a large tree hovering over the car. They both sat there for a moment, the radio quietly singing to them. Link felt something cross his mind. Before he could even process it, he turned and blurted out a question."You know Talina... since it usually happens when we're this age anyways..." He watched her facial features, her eyes grew a bit wider than normal but he found it safe to continue with his question. "...and since we're friends and there'll be no strings attached..." He breathed in deeply, the whole of his affection towards his best friend spilling over into a simple sentance. _

_"...we should do it." _

_"..D-Do...'it'?" She asked. Link nodded and bit his lower lip. Talina's eyes grew wide and she stared at him for a moment. "Really?" She shouted. Link nodded again. Talina's lips twitched into an automatic smile. "O...okay..." She said. Link nodded and leaned fowards, the butterflies in his stomach throwing themselves against his intestines. He slowly began to close his eyes as they got closer and closer to each other. Soon, their lips touched softly. The bare contact almost sent Link spiraling through the roof. His new found lips sensors buzzed with delight. He kissed her once and then went in imeadiately after for another kiss. Then another, then another. Talina pushed fowards and reached up to run her fingers through his hair. Link felt like a new born person. It was like expiriencing everything he touched for the first time. Every movement she made sent chills down his spine. Every kiss they shared felt like a tug at his heart. He opened his mouth and began to french kiss her. Talina made a small noise and got up on her knees and began leaning into him. Link wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closely. He reached upwards and brushed his hand across the side of her face. She gasped and tensed. Link rose an eyebrow and looked up at her. _

_"What...what was that?" He asked breathlessly. Talina reached up and touched her ears shyly. Link smirked and pulled her closer to him so that he could lean in next to her ears. "Don't worry..." He whispered causing heavey shivers from Talina. Talina backed up and looked at Link in the face. He gave her a small...shy smile. She leaned fowards and kissed him vigerously. Link made a noise of suprise and kissed her back while holding onto her sides. _

_"Hah..." Talina leaned down and gently bit Link's neck. Link winced and tightened his leg muscles. He then pulled her over to him and made the seat lean backwards to share a night of stringless love..._

_..._

Link woke in the morning and found himself lying on the couch staring at the ceiling. He sat up and rubbed his face groggily. He then breathed in deeply and held his chin.

"...So..." He stood up and walked to his bedroom. He pulled open the drawers and got dressed into a simple green T-shirt and jeans and then looked over at his bed. He walked over to it and bent down. He reached under the bed and yanked out his safe keeping box. He opened it and fished around for a couple of silver and purple rupees and then leaned against his bed frame. "...I hope..." he breathed in deeply and then sighed. "I hope that this doesn't blow up in my face..." He whispered to himself and stood. He pocketed his money and then headed for the front door.

...

Talina sat in a corner of the baby's room, a small fort piled up of stuffed animals surrounded her as she armed herself with about five fluffy stuffed bunnies. She stared across the room (Battle-field in her mind as of right now) at the small toddler with black curly hair who stared back with a placid expression as he claimed a small giraffe. They stared at each other in dead silence for only a few moments before Talina shouted, "For freeeeeddooommeeee!" and launched a tiny rabbit into the air. Damien drew back his hand and lobbed the giraffe fowards, a suprisingly good chuck for a three and a-half year old. The rabbit landed on the east part of his fort and knocked over the wall. Talina laughed and then gasped as she looked up to see the giraffe coming towards her face. She ducked and it plopped against her head. She blinked and looked up after Damien began wailing with laughter. Talina smirked and then chucked a rabbit towards his face. Damien stopped immeadiately and then gave her a glare. Talina snirked and covered her smile with her hand. Damien smacked his lips, irritated and then stood up on two wobbly legs. Talina blinked in confusion and watched as he began walking towards her. When he reached her he stopped and stared at her directly in the face. He then rose his tiny, chubby fist and lobbed her head. Talina blinked in shock and then shook her head.

"Why you little..." She grabbed him and pulled up his shirt and rasperry-ied his belly. Damien began giggling loudly and thrashing to get out of her hold. Talina chuckled and let go of him to have him roll onto the floor. She then stood up and brushed off her holy jeans. She started for the door but felt a slight tug at her pant leg. She looked down to see that Damien had grabbed a hold of her and was looking up at her with a sad frown. Talina smirked and picked him up. "Hey now... what's this? Actual affection from the monster?" She asked. Damien pursed his lips and slapped his hands on her cheeks. Talina pulled her face from his hands and rolled her eyes. "Let's go find your mother... uh... Stacey? What ever her name was." She said and began to walk down the halls with Damien in hand. When she passed what was supposed to be Rullin's 'study' she stopped upon hearing voices.

"So it's done then. We'll start lynching the competition from one side of Downtown Hyrule to the next?" Said an unfamiliar voice. Talina rose an eyebrow and leaned her ear against the door.

"Of course. The gangs of Hyrule will soon realize that I'm in charge and whatever I say...goes." Rullin's voice filled the air. Talina grit her teeth and breathed in deeply. She then stepped away from the door and started to walk off. The door opened just a split second later and a hand grabbed Talina's arm and yanked her backwards.

"Hey!" She shouted, tugging herself away from her assailant. "Let go of me you dirty little bas-" She was yanked again, and the door slammed shut behind them. Damien started wailing. Rullin sighed and pressed a button on the intercom on his desk.

"Miss Medli...please come and take Damien for Talina." He then turned to Talina with a stern face. "Came by to snoop again did you?" He asked. Talina glared and pulled herself away from the man's grasp. She then cleared her throat and gripped the toddler wailing in her arms.

"...I see you're still trying to get on top of the crime ladder." She said snarkly. The door opened and a young Rito with wide red eyes walked in.

"I..I"m here to take master Damien..." She said quietly. Talina passed him on and then turned to Rullin as Medli left with the baby. He smirked and waved towards the tall man who stood in the room. Talina turned to get a glimpse of his face as he bowed to leave. He was tall, red hair and a stange, eerily creepy smile plastered on his face. He turned to her, gave a small chuckle and then left the room.

"I'm not climbing anymore, daughter. I've reached the top."

"Come off it! I'm not your daughter." Talina glared. Rullin stood and began walking towards Talina slowly, well balanced and elegant steps. Talina stood, small fear bubbling in her chest as he did so. She backed up a few steps and found herself against a wall.

"You know... you were always my best little guinea pig when it came to new products I sold on the streets..." Rullin smirked. Talina glared harshly and balled her fists.

"Don't-" He stepped closer, cutting Talina off with a hand placed over her mouth.

"But you always had an attitude and ran away to avoid your job." He sneered. Talina felt her fear bubble in her stomach but also anger fuel her arms. She grabbed Rullin's shirt and pushed him away. He stumbled against his desk and then smirked.

"Don't EVER touch me again!" She shouted.

"What? Did reminding you of your twisted little fucked up past hurt your feelings?" He asked.

"No. It pisses me off. No child, however young, needs to be exposed to all those...drugs that I was forced to take... I'm glad I found a way out after I turned fourteen. Running away was the only way." She glared. She then brushed herself off and flipped her hair away from her eyes. "Touch me again old man..." She started. "And I'll kick your ass. That, I promise." She then headed for the door.

"..." Rullin laughed, making Talina stop just before she touched the door knob. "You really think that I'll stop trying to take you away? I'm the biggest crime ward in this entire fucking city! I -" He stopped when the front door intercom buzzed on his desk.

"Uhm...hellloo? Does a Talina live here?" A male voice asked. Rullin stood and regained his composure. Talina turned to the desk and rose an eyebrow. Rullin pressed a button and spoke into a microphone.

"Who's this?" He asked. The male voice cleared his throat.

"What was that name... he told me... oh- right!" The voice mumbled then snapped his fingers by the sound of it. "My name is Dennis Diddyman... I'm Talina's former boss at her job with the Red Miracle foundation... if it's all right, I'd like to have a word with her." Rullin cleared his throat and nodded towards Talina.

"She'll be right out." He said darkly. Talina didn't wait for another word, she ran through the house until she reached the front door and yanked it open.

"oh..." She caught her breath. Jemmy stood in front of her, a smile stretched on his lips.

"Hiyah. Let's go talk about those ideas that you talked about for my new company, 'ay?" He extended his arm. Talina gave him a confused look. He winked and she blinked in suprise. She took his arm and lead her back to his car. He shut his door and started the engine. They started off down the hillside and Talina turned to him.

"Jemmy... what are you-?"

"I remember everything." Jemmy cut across with a smile. "I remember everything because Link found me, kicked my ass and shouted various profanities while he explained what we've been through. Then it clicked." Talina stared at him, wide eyed.

"...Link...did...?" She asked. Jemmy nodded and then slowed the car down. He scratched the back of his head and cleared his throat with a look of sadness.

"He...also told me that some things had happened...- he didn't tell me what though!- but he said that he believed that he wasn't right for you right now... that he needed time before he could show his face to you again and that I'll have to take care of you until he gets back." Jemmy then looked down at Talina. Talina frowned and felt her chest contract. She then scoffed and slammed her fists across the window. Jemmy gasped and then pulled the car to a stop on the side of the road. After a few moments of silence, Jemmy leaned over and put an arm around Talina's shoulders. "Hey...I know... that... this will probably hurt me alot but...tell me what happened between you two." He said. Talina sniffed and breathed in deeply.

"We...Link and I...that is... we...he... we slept together! I thought... I don't know what came over me!" She shouted. Jemmy pulled back from Talina with wide eyes. She sobbed and clentched her fists. "I'm so sorry Jemmy! Your mother told me that if I ever came near you again, she'd shoot me and call the cops! I was confused and hurt... and then Link stepped in. He stepped in and he...made me feel...better. Then I remembered that...Zelda.." Talina trailed off and wiped a hand under her nose.

"Link...was the first one, wasn't he?" Jemmy asked. Talina looked up.

"Huh?" She asked shakily.

"Link was the first guy you've ever loved...isn't he? I think I could tell from the start." Jemmy looked away. "I mean... ever since the third time you hopped in my taxi cab... I could tell that you like him cause he was all you ever talked about... I ..." He looked back at Talina. Talina bit her lip and then nodded.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Jemmy reached over and rustled her hair. Then after a few moments he pulled the gear into drive.

"Then let's go." He stepped on the gas.

"Wh-what?" She asked. Jemmy smiled.

"You need to go beat the hell out of him for making you cry and relying on me to take care of you!" Jemmy shouted. Talina blinked in suprise then smiled, realizing that he was taking her back to be with Link.

"Jemmy..."

"...Yeah?"

"Thank you."

...


	9. Fixing a broken Link

**Me: Okay! I'm glad you all haven't given up on me and I have to say, thank you all so much for reviewing to my story! Really... it means so much to me! I'm so glad you all gave me a chance and my OC. Thanks. **

...

Jemmy pulled into the apartment complex parking lot and pulled the car into park. Talina opened her door and went up the stairs hurridly. When she reached her door she fumbled with the handle, her nerves shooting on end. She pushed the door open and burst inside, Jemmy following behind. She ran to the back room and pushed Link's door open.

"Link? Yo, man. Are you in here?" She called out but only silence answered. She frowned and looked around his room. Her eyes scanned what seemed to be family portraits of Link and his family before his parents had died. She blinked and spun on her heel and went back through the hallway.

"Is he here?" Jemmy asked, looking through pieces of paper on the coffee table.

"No he-" Talina stopped and looked to the cabinent of no return wide open. She frowned and walked fowards. "He wouldn't of..." She trailed off and started searching for a specific box.

"He wouldn't what?" Jemmy asked. Talina shoved pictures and papers aside frantically.

"No! He couldn't of taken them!" She shouted and yanked a box from the cabinent and lobbed it to the floor. She pushed through another box.

"Talina... what wouldn't Link do?" Jemmy repeated, standing up and walking fowards. Talina stood there, suddenly still. She turned and sighed.

"That idiot stole my tickets..." She sniffed and cleared her throat, looking down at the diary in her hands. She shook her head and closed the cabinent doors and turned to Jemmy. "Let's go." She said. Jemmy stood up and nodded, placing a hand on her back as they made their way downstairs. When they reached the car Jemmy began the engine. Talina sighed and pulled the seatbelt into the fasten and then turned back to her old diary.

"Where are we going?" Jemmy asked, pulling from the parking lot and into the highway. Talina flipped to the back page and then looked up.

"Airport. Be quick though." She said. Jemmy nodded and stepped on the gas.

"Where were the tickets for?" He pulled over into the fast lane.

"Well...see, when I was young, my dad er-" She stopped and then cleared her throat. "Rullin, I mean, he had me take a lot of drugs to see if they were the kind of effect his clients wanted."

"What?!"

"Part of the past, anyways, he did this and so one day, while talking with Link, I saw an add for cheap air tickets to a small little island on the Atlantic Sea. It's called Outset. I promised myself that those tickets would only be used to get me out if I was ever that desperate. I think I remember telling Link that those tickets were for him too...if he ever felt lost..."

"More desperate than going back with Rullin?" Jemmy asked with an almost angry tone. Talina frowned and pulled her legs up underneath her and turned to look out the window. She said nothing and Jemmy took the silence as a 'I don't want to talk about it' thing.

"Don't tickets expire...?" Jemmy started back up after a long while of silence. Talina blinked and then laughed.

"I bought the expendable packet... I mean.. don't tell anybody but...I stole the money from Rullin."

"You stole?" Jemmy inquired.

"Eh, he owed me money anyways." Talina crossed her arms over her chest and then laughed. Jemmy smirked and then turned back to the road.

"Well well...I dated a thief...that's kinda hot." Jemmy chuckled. Talina giggled and then sighed.

"I'm real glad that you're so okay with this. I never really met a guy as open to things as you are... I mean... who in the world would really believe me if I tell them our story?" She asked. Jemmy shrugged.

"I've heard worse." He chimed. Talina rose an eyebrow.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously. Like... Have you ever cheated on a man with a Zebra?"

"N-no..."

"Good then, you'll like this story."

...

Jemmy stopped at the front doors of the airport. The time was 11:27 p.m. and Talina had the flight pegged down to 12:30 a.m. She breathed in deeply and then turned to Jemmy who was still in the car. He smiled and waved her on.

"I'll find a place to park it!" He shouted. Talina smiled with a nod and then turned to enter the airport. She walked around, searching every inch she could take in. She checked her watched to see the time. 11:29.

"...Where in the world could he be... oh... the waiting area! Duh!" She smacked her head and ran up to the front desk were an employee was. "Ma'am. Where is the terminal for the Outset Island flight?" She asked. The woman bit the eraser of a pencil and began typing away at the computer.

"Well..." She started. Talina became antsy and bouncy, her nerves acting up. "The terminal- the computer says- should be in the area marked as 8B." She smiled. Talina thanked her and then rushed off, leaving the clerk girl behind in a cloud of dust. Talina rushed past people, trying to mesmories faces as she did so. If there was even a lock of dirty blonde hair she had to stop and do a double take. If there was eye-contact with a pair of big blue eyes she stared a few seconds longer to see if it was him. She raced to the doors of 8B and pushed them open to look inside. She stepped in warily and scanned the room. There were only about ten people and almost all looked like they were just going back to stay. A lady with blue hair...which looked kinda cool- but besides the point- a man and his wife with two kids, a pair of men that looked like they came from a business meeting and a young girl with pig tails. The other four were huddled in a group talking amoungst themselves. Talina walked over and tapped the shoulder of a brown haired man. He turend around and rose an eyebrow.

"Yes?" He asked. Talina frowned and grabbed her arm.

"I-I'm sorry to bother you but... I'm desperately looking for a friend of mine and I think he was in here at one point. Have you seen a man with dirty blonde hair and kinda...bright blue eyes?" She asked. The man tapped his chin then snapped his finger.

"Ah, yes. Of course! He was looking really depressed on that bench right there." He pointed to the said bench. "I was going to talk with him but he suddenly just got out and walked out. I'm sorry."

"Oh..." Talina frowned. "Well...thanks. That's better than nothing." She then forced a small smile and turned around.

"I'll keep an eye out for him!" The man called out after her. Talina turned with a smile and waved as she walked out of the room. She bumped into a person and gasped.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I wasn't-" She stopped when she saw Jemmy laughing down at her.

"It's all right. Have you found him yet?" His tone going from playfull to serious. Talina shook her head. She then checked her watch again. 12:17. She cursed and then grabbed Jemmy's arm.

"Bathroom. You check all the places I can't go and I'll check the places like the cafe...or McDonalds. Okay?" She asked. Jemmy nodded.

"Sure thing. It'll be fine." He reassurred her and rustled her hair. Talina smiled and they both walked off in opposite directions. Talina zoomed into the cafe and looked around. She marched up to the front counter and looked at the young employee dead straight in the eyes.

"Dirty Blonde hair, kinda tall, round face and big blue eyes, you seen a guy like this?" She asked. The employee blinked in confusion for a second before realizing what she was saying.

"I've seen a lot of people with blonde hair and blue eyes. But..." He trailed off.

"What?" Talina said, starting to get miffed.

"Well..was your friend a little..." He trailed off thinking of a good word.

"Depressed?" Talina guess. He snapped his fingers.

"That's it. Depressed. Yeah, I saw him. He grabbed a cup of black coffee and then made his way over to the store over there." He smiled. Talina smiled wide and then ran towards the small store, trying to avoid people who looked in a rush. She walked through the front door and looked around the store to see a few people here and there looking at small shampoos or razors or things they had forgotten. She passed the isles, looking down each one in hopes that Link would be there. When she looked down the isles twice she whimpered and then went to the cashier in hopes that he could give her a clue.

"Excuse me." She said. The cashier looked up from his cross word puzzle and yawned.

"S-sorry. Late night. Can I help you?" he asked. Talina sighed.

"I was wondering if you could tell me if you've seen a man with dirty blonde hair, big blue eyes...he's kinda tall?" She asked. The cashier nodded.

"I've seen a couple of guys with blonde hair and blue eyes but I've only seen one that was tall. Haha. He bought a packet of cigarrets and went off. But you can't smoke inside so I'm guessing he went out back." Talina rose an eyebrow.

"But my friend doesn't smoke.. how tall was this guy?" She asked. The cashier blinked and then thought for a moment. Talina checked her watch and sighed.

12:24

"He was about this tall compared to you." He said, measuring about a head and a half taller than Talina. Talina frowned.

"That's as tall as my friend.." She blinked in confusion and then took a step back. "Well... I guess.. I can go look. Thank you!" She turned and was out again. The cashier nodded and then went back to his game. Talina turned and ran to the back doors which were fogging over with the changes in temperature. She walked to the door and felt her heart beat. "If you're not here I swear I'll kick your ass..." She mumbled to herself and pushed the back doors open. She was blasted by a sudden cold breeze and shivered. "Woah... it got really cold..." She took a step outside and looked to the left to see a man standing and smoking with a little girl standing beside him, tyring her best to keep her fingers from freezing.

"Daddy...I'm cold.." She complained. The man sighed.

"Just let me finish this and we'll go back and wait for mom, all right?" He asked. The little girl smiled and nodded.

"I love mommy." She hugged her dad's arm. He chuckled.

"Me too. I love her lots." He smiled. The little girl smiled mischeviously.

"I love her way more than you do daddy!" She said snarkly. The dad laughed and picked her up and swung her around after extinguishing his cigarrette.

"No way. Let's go find her and see who really loves her more!" He tickled her tummy as they passed Talina who had been watching with guilty jealousy. She sighed and looked down at the ground and then to the right to see another man just standing there. She sighed and then headed back through the doors and began walking back towards the terminal.

"I can catch him before the flight leaves... can't I?" She questioned herself. She looked at her watch.

12: 32

Shit.

She ran down the isle and hurridly pushed open the terminal doors. She looked around and saw people lining up to go to the airplane. She gasped and ran fowards.

"Link! Link! If you're there please don't go!" She shouted. Some people turned back around and looked curiously at the girl as they continued to walk past the ticket lady. One person, however, turned around and stepped from the line with a curious look. Talina gasped and ran fowards until she stood about a foot away from this person.

Link stood, his eyes puffy and red, like he'd been crying. A large black suitcase was in his hand and package of cigarretts in his pocket. Talina felt a lump form in her throat the size of a small country. She coughed and wiped at her eyes. "Wh-what, huh? Yo-you think you can just take off and let Jemmy take care of me?!" She shouted, balling her fists. "What makes you think I need a baby-sitter?! HUH?!" She shouted. Link blinked in suprise and then curiously looked at her.

"I..." he stopped and turned away from her gaze.

"...Link I love you."

His head snapped back up to see her standing there, staring at him with tears forming in her eyes. He frowned sadly and dropped his suitcase.

"How can you love me? Are you really that stupid!? I'm horrible! I hurt you so many times! I used you when we were eighteen... then I hurt you again by not telling you Zelda and I had broken up and then..." He shook his head. "I'm an ass-" Talina ran fowards and pulled him in for a kiss. She backed up a step and then glared.

"You are an ass. But didn't I say I forgave you for that night eight years ago?" She balled her fists and kept swallowing to try and get that stupid lump out of her throat. Link frowned and looked down.

"...I don't think I'm good enough for you."

"So what? You think it'll be punishment for you to run away!? Yeah, like that's being a man." She felt a tear slide down her face at the mental picture of Link going away to another state. She frowned and cleared her throat. A few moments of silence passed and a few spectators stopped to see what was going on. Link bent down and grabbed the suitcase. Talina took a step fowards, "If you get on that plane I'll never talk to you again! Even when you come back!" She shouted. Link turned and frowned.

"You don't mean tha-" He stopped when he felt her pinky wrap around his. He looked down and stared at the promise lock she was giving him.

"I mean it. If you leave...leave me again..." She let the tears flow freely and looked down. Link stared wide eyed at her and then his expression melted into a look of grief and sadness. He walked fowards and pulled Talina into a tight hug. Talina blinked and her eyes went wide with shock. From the day they'd been apart, he felt alien to her body. She felt her face heat up as he pushed his face into her neck. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his middle and she breathed in deeply.

"...I'm sorry." He whispered.

"It's all right... I forgive you... and I'm sorry too." She answered and Link backed up and looked down at her curiously.

"What are you sorry for?" He asked. Talina giggled.

"Slapping your face." She answered. Link stared at her for a moment before bursting up laughing. He picked her up and swung her around.

"Oh I love you." He laughed. Talina sniffed and laughed herself. People around them were whispering little guesses as to what the hell just went on. Talina then took a step back and grabbed his hand.

"We..kinda have to find Jemmy now. He drove me here." She chuckled. Link picked up his suitcase again and then rolled his eyes.

"I had a feeling he wasn't going to do what I said." He rolled his shoulders. Talina giggled.

"You were counting on it. Weren't you?" She asked. Link looked down and then sighed. He gripped her hand and then gave her a small smile. Talina blinked and then rolled her shoulders, not wanting to push the subject any further.

...

They later found Jemmy who was buying a latte at the coffee shop.

Talina slammed her hands on the table and then smiled. "Where's mine?" She asked. Jemmy chuckled and handed her a five dollar bill. Talina smiled and hugged him tightly, catching him off guard. He blinked in suprise and hugged her back after a few moments. He looked up to see Link looking at the ground. Talina sniffed and whispered into Jemmy's ear. "Thank you...for everything."

Jemmy blinked and frowned sadly and let go of her. Talina then backed up and smiled widely. "Well... Maybe it's time for us all to go home and get some sleep." Jemmy suddenly yawned and stood with his latte. "I know i'm tired. And you two must be tired too." He handed the cup to Talina and then looked up at Link. "...Take care of her. She's special."

Link looked down at Jemmy and then smiled. He rose his fist into the air and Jemmy tapped it with his own knuckles. Link then nodded. "..Promise." They stared at each other for a few minuets before Jemmy turned to Talina.

"And you." He pointed at her, causing Talina to blink in confusion. "If he makes you cry again, call me." He winked. Talina smiled. "I'm not afraid to take this guy out." He punched Link in the arm and then laughed. Link chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Please. You'll have no chance against me." He said. Jemmy stopped laughing and then turned to Link with a serious expression.

"Oh really? Well then... seems like we've got to fight one of these days." He folded his arms over his chest and grinned. Link smirked and chuckled. He then reached over and put his hand on top of Talina's. "What say our place? This Saturday night?" He asked. Talina smiled.

"...As long as...it's all right with you." She turned to Jemmy. "I hope you'll come over. I can cook on the back patio!" She smiled. Link scoffed.

"No, you'll burn the steaks." He teased. Talina frowned and gave him a tiny shove.

"Then Link'll cook and I can wrestle with you!" She smiled. Jemmy smirked.

"Hm... I think I like that idea." He purred. Link glared.

"No you don't."

...

Talina opened the apartment door and walked inside, Link following behind. Once they were both inside Talina shut the door behind her and turned around to see Link looking at all the photos and scattered papers on the ground. After a few moments of silence he chuckled. "I'm sorry... I went through the cabinent." He turned to Talina who just shrugged the apology away.

"It's okay. I mean... it's not like I told you you couldn't." She then walked over and picked up a picture and held it up so Link could see. "Look, it's my real family."

"You have a brother and sister?" Link asked. Talina shook her head.

"Had. They're gone too."

"I'm sorry."

"It's all right. The pain is gone but their memory is still there. Besides... I'm pretty sure they'd all be proud of me now. Though, I'm sure my dad would have not liked you." She smiled mischeviously at Link who just sighed. Talina laughed and grabbed a tack and put the picture up on the wall next to the prom picture.

Link walked over and put an arm around her shoulder. "I hope he approves of me." He said. Talina smiled and held his hand.

"I know he loves you. I know that my whole family would have loved you. It's just the way they were." She chuckled. Link leaned fowards and kissed Talina softly.

"Now I know where you get it." He smiled. Talina grinned. Link then turned and began scooping up all of the pictures. Talina joined in and began throwing them back inside the shoe box. After a moment or so Link turned to Talina. "Hey... don't you think..." He trailed off and tapped his chin. Talina rose an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Shouldn't you just get rid of all the bad memories?" He asked, holding up a picture of one of Talina's exes. Talina blinked and thought for a moment.

"I think... that's a good idea." She smiled. Link smiled back and then looked up to see the boxing gloves hanging off the edge of the top shelf.

"Those too."

"B-but... I won the championship with those and-" She stopped under Link's harsh stare and then sighed. "Yeah.. You're right." She then smiled and popped her back. "I'll dump them with the pictures." She looked over and saw her diary on the ground. She rose an eyebrow. "Thought I forgot this in Jemmy's car." She said. Link shrugged.

"Maybe he stopped by before we got here." He said. Talina shrugged and grabbed the diary.

"Possible. Your motorcycle was acting stupid."

"Hey... don't diss my bike." Talina giggled and then looked at the contents of the diary. She flipped to a page and read aloud:

"Dear Diary, you'll never guess what happened yesterday night... you see, Link was being all...you know, Linkish. I thought it'd be a good thing to get him to go to prom with me," Link interrupted.

"What does, 'Linkish' mean?" He asked. Talina smirked and ignored the question and continued to read.

"Well... I made love with Link in the back of his car! Link! I was so happy, I thought I was gonna throw up I was so nervous though! Haha... but you know... that wasn't even the best part. The best part was when we were slow dancing. It was like one of my dreams come true. He made me feel like I was the only girl in the room. He probably didn't like it though, he gets kinda nervous doing things in large crowds. But I was so happy that he did that with me. When we danced, my lungs squished and my heart did a one eighty. Though it was just a one night thing... I'm glad I got to have him. I'm pretty sure he'll be a part of my life forever. I'll write some more some other time. Bye Diary. Love, Talina." She shut the diary and then looked over to see Link smiling.

"I was really glad you brought me out there." He admitted.

"You told me." She smiled. Link breathed in deeply and then looked at Talina straight in the eyes.

"...Marry me?" He asked. Talina blushed and her eyes grew wide.

"Really?!" She asked, leaning fowards. Link chuckled.

"You're not supposed to say really... you're supposed to say-"

"Yes! Oh my goddesses yes!" She tackled him and they fell on the floor. Link laughed and wrapped his arms around her. He then held the side of her face and stared into her watery green eyes.

"I love you." He whispered. Talina sniffed and kissed him passionately.

"I love you too." She said. Link grinned and they laid there on the floor for the remainder of the night, just holding onto each other and whispering sweet nothings into each others ears.

Such is love.

...


End file.
